Beso Travieso
by Antinel
Summary: Es increible como todo se te derrumba en cuestión segundos, unas simples palabras pueden destruirte. Ese fue mi caso con edward y es que al rechazar esa carta no solo fueron mis sentimientos los rechazados, tambien 2 años en los que estuve incondicionalmente enamorada de ese arrogante. Lo iba a enamorar y quien sabe tal vez vivir bajo el mismo techo era un buen comienzo
1. Broma del destino

**Ya saben de quien son los personajes y la historia tampoco es mía, es solo que la vi hace un par de meses y se me ocurrió hacerla fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Broma del destino_

Cada chica nace para encontrar a su destinado, no importa que camino tome cada uno si están destinados a estar juntos de un modo u otro simplemente se encontraran en algún momento del camino que eligieron recorrer.

.

.

.

- No la quiero – dijo mi príncipe con el tono mas frio posible

Ni siquiera acepto la carta, tanto trabajo y horas pensando las palabras adecuadas para esto? Solo dijo que no la quería, esto no podía estar pasando.

- Se le declaro a Edward Cullen …. La rechazo …. Y lo peor en frente de todos… pobrecita – esos solo fueron algunos de los cientos de comentarios que se escuchaban en los pasillos al parecer el nuevo blanco de los chismes era yo

Llegue a mi salón desanimada aun faltaban 2 clases y tenia que aguantar el interrogatorio de mis amigas, Alice y Rose, quienes solo criticaban mis sentimientos por mi príncipe pero si jamás se habían enamorado no existía posibilidad de que me entendieran

Pero que carajos hiciste bella? Estas jodida, completamente jodida me escuchaste acaso? JODIDA! – Me regañaba mi mal hablada y por alguna razón de mejor amiga Rose

Rose perdón es solo que tenia que saber si existía la posibilidad de que yo le gustara, no puedes culparme por ilusionarme – le conteste a manera de derrota, de esta no saldría viva

ISABELLA SWAN! Tienes alguna idea de lo que acabas de hacer? No solo te declaraste ante el chico mas inteligente de todo el instituto o país ya no se … también te humillaste por alguien que es un arrogante de mierda – me dijo Alice - y si, tengo las amigas mas mal habladas de todo chicago pero siempre están cuando las necesito

Ya se lo que paso aun que no lo crean yo estuve hay …. Y si me humille pero el lo vale, vale cada cosa que siento – Conteste con decisión

Después de la sesión de regaños y gritos de mis amigas comenzó la clase a la cual no me concentre para nada, en su lugar me fui al día de en que me enamore de Edward, 2 años atrás.

_**Flashback***_

_Era el primer día de clases y como siempre me reuní con mis amigas , nos dirigíamos al auditorio principal cuando varias chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre un chico nuevo_

_Es muy lindo e inteligente, dicen que es el mejor de todo chicago – dijo una de las chicas_

_Yo me entere de que dará el discurso de bienvenida – suspiro – me muero por verlo se que será sexy y va a ser mío lo se – contesto otra de las chicas_

_WAOH! Si que hablaban maravillas de ese tipo pero fuera lo que fuera lo mas seguro era que fuese algún cabron arrogante o algo por el estilo así que no me rompí la cabeza pensando en ello o el, no lo se._

_Después de los respectivos y aburridos discursos dados por el director y algunos profesores era hora de conocer al " misterioso chico" . de un momento a otro mi mirada vago por el escenario y lo que encontró no era un chico era la cosa mas sexy que pudo haber pisado la tierra alguna vez …. Era … era … un jodido dios griego – nota mental: no juntarme mas con Alice y Rosalie , se me esta pegando lo mal hablada –_

_Eso… bueno el … el dios bajado del olimpo comenzó a hablar algo que no entendí porque me maraville con el hermoso tono de voz, mis ojos miraban el cabello cobrizo y mis manos sudaban y temblaban. _

_Entonces lo supe estaba enamorada de ese hombre._

_**Fin Flashback***_

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que lo nuestro no podía ser posible, el estaba en la clase A donde se encontraba lo mejor de lo mejor, los destinados a ser presidentes, físicos, científicos, personas que cambiarían al mundo, y yo por otro lado estaba en la clase F donde estaba lo peor de lo peor, los destinados a fracasar, a no ser nadie y dedicarse a trabajos simples. Estos últimos 2 años me dedique a una sola cosa , estudiar, estudiar y estudiar para quedar en la misma clase que Edward pero por alguna razón siempre terminaba en el grupo F al igual que mis amigas, tal vez por eso nos llevábamos tan bien.

La clase termino y yo un seguía en mis pensamientos y así quería continuar por el resto de mi vida, en un mundo donde solo estuviéramos el y yo, pero como siempre tenían otros planes para mi. El grito de Mike se escucho en toda la escuela y eso que estaba a unos cuantos puestos del mío

BELLA! BELLA! Es verdad que te le declaraste a el imbécil de Cullen? – Dijo Mike con preocupación en su voz – Es verdad? Te gusta? Aun cuando me tienes a mi? – completo mi amigo

No es como si te perteneciera Mike … y si, me declare pero me rechazo –dije con tristeza

ESE IMBECIL ME VA A ESCUCHAR! Mientras yo me muero por ti el se atreve a rechazarte es que espera a que le cuente a los demás para que veas como lo …. – comenzó a decir Mike

No seas estúpido Mike – lo corte – no me quiere y lo entiendo pero no lo acepto, no me rendiré así como así …. aunque seguro no es una persona muy agradable ya que ni se molesto en mirar la carta – casi llore

Ese bastardo – dijo Mike

No es su culpa, es mía por tener tan mal gusto para los hombres – dije con la idea de rendirme y olvidar los últimos 2 años que le dedique – supongo que … este es el fin, tienen razón es un bastardo y no me merece, me rindo con el

Las clases acabaron y nos dirigíamos a la salida cuando Alice comenzó a dar saltos y a gritar como loca

Lo tengo, lo tengo! Vamos a estrenar la casa que tu padre construyo bella, se supone que se mudaron hace unas semanas así que merece una noche de chicas no crees? – dijo Alice con la emoción hasta el cuello

No lo se Alice – dije pero sabia que igual estarían en mi casa esa misma noche así que me obligue a no decir mas nada

Entonces lo vi, radiante como siempre salía del instituto con Jasper uno de sus amigos de la clase A, me escondí para que no me viera pero Mike como siempre tenia otros planes

-Oye , bastardo arrogante quien te crees para rechazar a bella de esa manera? Acaso no te corre sangre por la venas? Cual es tu problema con ella? Te crees mucho por estar en la Clase A?– gritaba Mike mientras yo llegaba a su lado para detenerlo – Es que acaso eres gay? Cual es tu problema con bella? – completo Mike , sobraba decir que tenia las lagrimas al borde de ser liberadas

-Odio a las chicas estúpidas-Dijo mi príncipe en un tono frio y sin interesarse en que yo estaba frente a el

Entonces no lo soporte mas y corrí, corrí dejando a todos con la mandíbula rozando el suelo decidida a olvidarlo a obligarme a no sentir todo esto por el, llegue hasta un baño y llore todo lo que tenia, estaba destrozada pudo decir cualquier cosa, pero estúpida?

Jamás lo perdonaría por eso aunque sabia que no le importaba lo que pensara. Lo odiaba

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando los chicos llegaron – Rose, Alice y Mike- estábamos sentados en sala cuando papa entro con unas bebidas que terminaron estrellándose contra el suelo

un terremoto pensé cuando toda la casa comenzó a sacudirse y a caerse a pedazos

-salgan rápido muchachos- grito papa

Estábamos todos fuera de la casa excepto Charlie, mi papa aun estaba dentro y temía por el, la casa estaba por caerse y el no aparecía, pocos segundos después Charlie salió de la casa con una foto de mama. Realmente la extrañábamos, lamentablemente la vida me la quito cuando estaba pequeña por lo que no la recordaba muy bien pero sabia que la amaba y que siempre estaba conmigo, cuidándome.

Varias patrullas de policía estaban frente a mi destruida casa haciéndonos preguntas sobre los materiales con los que fue construida la casa al parecer la única casa que sufrió daños fue la nuestra, por dios! Era un terremoto nivel 2! Nada derrumba un terremoto de nivel 2! Excepto mi casa claro.

Genial, rechazada por el chico que me gusta y además mi casa se derrumba? Definitivamente soy la chica mas suertuda pensaba mientras mi padre y yo nos dirigíamos a un hotel.

.

.

.

Llegue al instituto con Rose y no pudimos ignorar el alboroto de Mike en la entrada

-su casa se derrumbo en el terremoto de ayer colaboren con el amor de mi vida! Cualquier ayuda sirve!

Dios mío iba a matar a Mike, me estaba dejando en ridículo aunque considerando lo de Edward no se si se pueda estar mas humillada

-Yo quiero colaborar- dijo una voz seductora a mi espalda

MIERDA! – fue lo único que pensé

-No gracias Cullen no necesito nada de ti, puedes irte al infierno – le respondí con desprecio, no sabia de donde había salido todo eso

-Cálmate niña solo quería ayudar pero mejor me voy no sea que hagas una pataleta – me dijo con tranquilidad mientras se dirigía hacia el interior del edificio

El día paso mas lento de lo normal debe ser porque me quede pensando en lo que le dije al cabron de Cullen y por el hecho de que hoy nos mudábamos a la casa de unos amigos de papá

.

.

.

Llegamos a la lujosa mansión del amigo de mi padre al atravesar la reja principal no pude evitar notar que decía " cullen" en esos momentos pensé lo peor pero cuantas eran las posibilidades de que fueran los mismos cullen? Ninguna …. No?

Llamamos a la puerta y hombre alto nos abrió –suspire aliviada – en ningún planeta de este sistema solar o sus alrededores podría ser el padre de Edward, poco a poco la familia llego a recibirnos y entonces lo vi… estaba esplendido, radiantes y mas que…. Un momento YO LO ODIO! Maldito sea por hacerme sentir de esta manera

Nos sentamos en un " cómodo silencio" que fue roto por Esme la madre de Edward y esposa de Carlisle el hombre que nos recibió hace un rato

-Y entonces ustedes se conocían de antes? Se que estudian en el mismo instituto – pregunto una muy emocionada Esme

- realmente –Edward parecía pensar lo que diría entonces … - su salón esta muy lejos del mío pero estos días han pasado algunas cosas- dijo mi cobrizo favorito con tono despreocupado y con una sonrisa en sus labios

Terminamos de cenar y Esme me arrastro hasta la planta alta y me mostro un hermoso cuarto, quede asombrada, todo era tan femenino y parecía estar todo nuevo

-siempre quise una hija pero el destino de dio a Emmett y Edward – suspiro – pero ahora estas tu y serás como la hija que siempre desee – termino Esme

solo me dedique a asentir y ver como salía de la habitación , estaba en shock , parecía imposible todo lo que estaba pasando así que enumere todos lo que paso hoy

1 Edward me rechazo y me dijo estúpida, me humillo frente a todos . estaba claro que estar viviendo bajo su techo no cambiaba la situación de nosotros

2 Mi Casa se derrumbo con un terremoto de nivel 2

3 Edward tenia un hermano menor del que no tenia conocimiento, que bien conocía a mi "príncipe"

4 Estaba segura que odiar a Edward seria imposible

Acaso podía ser peor? Claro que si! Mañana tenia clases y tenia que encontrar la forma de decirle a mis amigas que vivía con …. El … Edward cullen.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Edward estaba parado en el marco de la puerta

-Solo te pido que no interfieras con mi estilo de vida, no quiero niñas estúpidas revoloteando cerca de mi habitación la cual esta al lado – dijo con el tono mas frio que el de esta mañana

A donde llegue a parar? – fue mi único pensamiento, esto seria mi perdición, sabia que no lo odiaba, jamás podría, pero era obvio que el a mi si me odiaba. Definitivamente los siguientes días serian LARGOS, muy largos.


	2. Yo no existo para ti, ni tu para mi

**Ya saben de quien son los personajes y que la historia originalmente se llama itazura na kiss pero yo le estoy agregando algunas detalles **

Capitulo 2

**Yo no existo para ti, ni tu para mi**

¿ Y si no te quieren como eres, para que quieres que te quieran?

.

.

.

No podía dejar de mirarlo el era un sueño, estábamos desayunando todos juntos y tenia a Edward en frente de mi quien ni se inmuto por mi presencia. Cuando se levanto de la mesa diciendo adiós y dejándome con la nube de su aroma

-Bella? Bella?- escuche una voz a mi lado

-Si Esme? – dije aun embelesada por su aroma

-Que deberías irte con Edward pequeña- Alcanzo a decir Esme mientras me recuperaba de mi ensoñación

Salimos hacia la estación de trenes sin decir palabra alguna, debo confesar que fue el camino mas largo de mi vida, no solo caminaba a unos pasos de Edward … bueno a unos cuantos-muchos- metros si no que también estaba viviendo con el, aun me parecía un sueño aunque con los últimos acontecimientos parecía mas una pesadilla y eso que solo había pasado una noche en su casa

Finalmente llegamos a la estación de trenes, estábamos por entrar al tren cuando se volteo a verme y me dijo

-No puedes decirle a nadie que vives conmigo – pareció pensarlo- y mucho menos me puedes hablarme en la escuela, entendiste? – dijo con su tan conocido tono frio

-Pero que demon…. – alcance a decir mientras lo veía alejarse

Si hubiera sabido que pasaría todo esto jamás le hubiera entregado esa jodida carta –malditas Alice y rose ya estaba igual de mal hablada que ellas -

El tren estaba a reventar pero aun así decidimos entrar, tenia manos por todo mi cuerpo no podía sentirme mas incomoda en eso mi bolso se me escapo de las manos y un pequeño niño lo agarro aferrándose a el , llegamos a una de las estaciones y el pequeño se bajo con mi bolso y tuve que correr detrás de el, finalmente lo alcance en la puerta del tren y tome mi bolso cuando volví el tren estaba cerrando sus puertas así que mire a Edward y le grite con todas mis fuerzas

-Edward! EDWARD! EDWARD! ESPERAME PORFAVOR! DETEN LA PUERTA! – grite como si la vida se me fuera en ello pero el muy bastardo ni se molesto en mirarme aun sabiendo que estaba desesperada

Y así perdí el tren

.

.

.

Llegue al instituto cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar y entonces lo vi caminar frente a mi el cabron de mi "príncipe" estaba riéndose sin mirarme pero no tenia que adivinar que yo era su motivo, es decir me veía horrible , había corrido por toda la estación de trenes y el camino hasta el instituto solo por llegar a tiempo

-Hey!- lo llame

-Te dije que no me hablaras en la escuela- me contesto como si no me hubiera dejado tirada en esa estación

- Por que no detuviste la puerta del tren para que pudiera entrar?- le reproche

- Creí que no necesitabas de mi, además …. Odio a las chicas distraídas y estúpidas- me contesto mientras se alejaba

Que corría por las venas de ese hombre? Acaso hielo? Veneno?

Llegue a tiempo a clase y después de las 4 primeras horas era tiempo del almuerzo, Alice , Rose y Mike no tardaron el abordarme con preguntas de por que estaba tan distraída

Estoy viviendo con Edward Cullen- les respondí con seriedad y luego de eso la mesa en la estamos sentados estallo en carcajadas

De verdad bella… que te pasa? – me preguntaba un preocupado pero divertido Mike

De verdad estoy viviendo con el imbécil – repetí

Dime que es una broma porque te juro que si están viviendo juntos lo matare …pero a todas estas eso es imposible ¿ por que razón vivirían juntos? – dijo rose con tono mas serio

El papa de Edward es amigo de mi papa y tendremos que pasar una temporada en casa de los cullen mientras encontramos donde vivir- conteste resignada

Mejor dejemos así, estoy en shock el amor de mi vida y mi competencia están viviendo juntos – decía Mike con melodrama

Las clases pasaron muy rápido y nadie toco el tema de que estaba viviendo con cullen así que fue mucho mas fácil para mi llevar la idea de que dormía a unos cuantos metros de Edward

Los exámenes de mitad de periodo estaban por comenzar y estaba decidida a superar a Edward…. Bueno superar no, pero aparecer en la tabla de los mejores 50 si estaba en mis planes

Estaba intentando estudiar pero no entendía nada, ni siquiera entendía lo que no entendía, confuso no?. En eso entro Esme con una bandeja en sus manos

-Hora de cenar bella!- me dijo Esme

Nos dedicamos a comer y hablar de trivialidades, me conto mucho sobre Emmett y Edward y entonces … saco un pequeño libro que mas bien era un álbum de una niña muy pequeña con vestidos de todo tipo y peinados de toda clase

pero que niña tan linda- le dije mientras ojeaba cada pagina del pequeño álbum

Oh! Ni te imaginas ese es Edward – contesto Esme. No podía ser posible que la adorable niña fuese el

Cuando estaba embarazada de Edward estaba segura de que seria una niña por lo que compre todo tipo de ropa para niña y se la obligue a usar hasta que se aburrió de no vestirse como los demás niños … creo que por esa razón tiene una actitud tan fría

Que esta haciendo el ahora?- pregunte interesada

Esta durmiendo, el es de esos niños que nunca estudia pero siempre tiene las calificaciones perfectas

Entonces lo supe, sabia que iba a hacer con todo esta información que me dio Esme, no me rendiría en mi plan de conquistarlo lo intentaría usando una que otra arma. Esme se dirigió al escritorio donde se encontraba la bandeja con los restos de comida y aproveche para tomar una de las fotos de Edward como niña, el plan estaba listo y solo faltaba ponerlo en acción

.

.

.

Estábamos entrando en la cafetería cuando Edward llego a mi lado y me llevo hasta un área abierta del patio, no podía creerlo acaso quería que estuviéramos juntos? No, eso era imposible aun le seguía pareciendo estúpida

Entonces saco su almuerzo y me dio a entender que Esme se había equivocado empacándolos así que los cambiamos

Las confusiones pueden ocurrir – dijo Edward

Oh! Claro que si, no me sorprendería que un día de estos llegues al instituto con mi uniforme –le dije en tono de burla

De que hablas?

Oh no de nada – ese era el momento perfecto para actuar así que saque la foto y se la enseñe

De donde sacaste eso?- dijo sorprendido … que digo sorprendido se quería morir

Tu madre me ha mostrado un álbum de tu infancia y debo decir que eras una hermosa pequeña – le dije si poder evitar estallar en risas

Devuélveme eso niña insoportable!

Así le hablas a quien sabe tu secreto? No lo creo, además Quiero que hagamos un trato

Que quieres?

Quiero que me ayudes con los exámenes de mitad de periodo

Quieres que yo sea tu tutor?

Si y me ayudaras a entrar a los 50 mejores

QUEE! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Oh! Eso creí así que mandare esta foto por mail a todo los estudiantes

Espera…. Te ayudare pero no garantizo nada los que están en la lista siempre son los estudiantes de la clas es imposible que pueda alguien de la clase F, necesitaremos intervención divina para algo así– me dijo el arrogante en frente de mi

Hey! Tenme un poco de fe

Nos vemos esta noche entonces – me dijo mientras se alejaba

Intervención divina? Quien se creía ese arrogante? – susurre mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería

Definitivamente todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado y no perdería la oportunidad de poder estar con el arrogante de Edward

.

.

.

La noche llego y con ella Edward llego a mi habitación para estudiar, debo decir que estaba nerviosa por estar solos pero eso a el parecía no incomodarle así que decidí comenzar una conversación

Ehh escuche que no estudias – dije apenada

¿ acaso no es normal recordar algo después de haberlo visto o leído una vez?- me dijo con despreocupación. En que clase que país era normal eso?

Deberías poder obtener 80 puntos si puedes resolver esto – me dijo acercándome una hoja que parecía tener garabatos y entre mas se acercaba peor era, es que parecía un código secreto!

Nos quedamos horas esperando que yo terminara pero eso no sucedía entonces me arrebato la hoja y .. casi se le desfigura la cara por la mueca que hizo

como pudo esto terminar así? …. Cual es esa formula? …. Si quiera usaste formula? – dijo sorprendido … corrijo horrorizado

Formula? Que es eso? – le pregunte con inocencia

QUE ESTUVISTE PENSANDO EN CLASE?! ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE HAY EN TU CABEZA! – me grito con desesperación – Empezaremos desde lo básico – completo

Después de una extensa explicación y mucho esfuerzo por mi parte pude terminar

X es igual a 72? – pregunte

Correcto – respondió el

Me deje llevar por la emoción y alce mis brazos y festeje en ese momento Esme nos tomo una foto

Que estas haciendo mama?- dijo el

Perdón que se ven tan bien juntos…- contesto ella

Yo me dedique a sonrojarme como si mi cara fuese a explotar

-Ustedes deberían casarse – completo Esme

Ahora si que mi sonrojo quería explotar, quería salir corriendo de esa habitación

Que estas pensando mama?! Estas loca? – dijo Edward

Esta bien los dejo solos, acá les dejo la cena- dijo entre risas Esme, colocando una bandeja en mi mesa de noche

Continuemos – dijo Edward

S-si – conteste con dificultad

.

.

.

A la siguiente noche estudiamos ingles y fue igualmente problemático estaba cansada y note que Edward se había quedado dormido a mi lado así que lo admire por unos segundos y dormí junto a el

A la mañana siguiente estaba lista para los exámenes, entraría en los primeros 50 dijeran lo que dijeran

Antes de irnos Esme me dio un sobre con un "amuleto de la suerte" que no debía abrir hasta después de los resultados

Todo transcurría normalmente y cuando la hora del examen llego no tuve problema en responder, todo lo había estudiado con Edward me resulto tan fácil que tenia esperanza de quedar en la lista

*** Una semana después***

Todos estaban mirando los resultados me escabullí entre la gente y llegue al principio pude notar que el nombre de Edward estaba de primero pero no encontré el mío y eso me basto para sentirme mal me fui de ese lugar tropezándome con un fuerte torso

perdona estoy un poco distraída- conteste sin mirar a quien me dirigía

que? Ya no planeas mirarme? – me dijo mi voz favorita

Ed.. Edward perdón y felicitaciones por ese primer lugar

No te sorprendas es la primera vez que estudio tanto.. en realidad es la primera vez que estudio y felicidades a ti también eres el 50 – dijo sin ningún indicio de emoción

Que? Estoy?... quede? .. impo… - articule

Así que aun no lo revisas? Apúrate Swan si no quieres perderte de ver que eres la numero 50- dijo sin ninguna emoción, de nuevo

Me extendió su mano y creo que malinterprete el gesto porque la apreté dándole las gracias pero luego de unos segundos y unas miradas que matan lo entendí, quería su foto de vuelta , le devolví su foto y se alejo diciéndome que no olvidara que no podía hablarle en la escuela

No importaba el lugar en el que estuviera, el y yo estábamos en un mismo papel y eso era suficiente para mi

Entre a clases y al sacar un libro Alice recogió un sobre que cayo de mi bolso

hey bella que es esto? – dijo Alice

ahh… eso es un amuleto de la suerte

y que tiene?

Aun no lo se, revisémoslo- y eso fue todo, se desato el infierno, el caos … el apocalipsis estaba por comenzar

En el sobre habían fotos de Edward y mías mientras estudiábamos, mientras dormimos todo estaba en ese sobre , no recordaba haberme tomado tantas fotos con el, quede fascinada con las fotos pero Mike estaba en desacuerdo conmigo comenzó a gritar histérico, entonces tuve que contarles sobre mi tutoría claro.. evitando la parte de la foto en que Edward era una pequeña niña

A Mike casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver eso, mis amigas estaban en camino a llegar al mismo punto .Nadie comento nada mas ,cosa que agradecí porque no quería enfrentarme a criticas el día de hoy

.

.

.

Un nuevo día y nuevos problemas, Edward llego histérico a mi clase me jalo por un brazo hasta llegar a una de las pizarras principales que tenia un dibujo y no uno cualquiera … uno de Edward y mío …. Durmiendo …. Juntos

desde que llegaste a mi vida te dedicaste a arruinarla, que quieres? Ya deja de jugar con mi vida! Tal vez esto para ti sea bueno, pero no para mi. Ya fue suficiente de todo esto – me grito para luego alejarse

Alguna vez han sentido un _Crack _o como si algo se les moviera en su interior? Yo lo sentí, en ese momento supe que era tener el corazón partido pero … ¿ por que? Yo lo odiaba no? Estaba mas que claro que no y es que no se que pasa conmigo, no importa cuanto me moleste el no me va a dejar de odiar. Pero estaría bien, ya estaba bien , pude soportar que rechazara mi carta de amor pero ahora por que es diferente? Creo que yo … lo amo así arrogante y con todo lo que tiene lo amo, creí que habíamos avanzado un poco.. digo ya podíamos soportarnos e incluso antes de los exámenes me deseo suerte, pero veo que no, esto era un golpe al corazón y dolía, dolía como si quemara en mi interior, entonces llore por todo por los 2 años que desperdicie, por que rechazo mi carta y porque el me odiaba, Porque hiciera lo que hiciera el jamás llegaría a amarme o sentir un poco de lo que yo sentía por el.

De que se trata el amor? Acaso de sentirte feliz de verlo aunque a el le diese igual que pensaras? No, eso jamás podría ser amor y realmente no sabia que era, pero sentir esto en mi corazón… tan fuerte que quería salir de mi pecho debía llamarse amor, yo lo llamaba amor, aunque el solo sintiera odio

.

.

.

**Gracias a todas las que me apoyan con la historia, gracias a las que me dejaron Reviews y gracias por las que me mandan mensajes diciendo que continúe con la historia**

**Isis Charlie torres cullen y montego 24 **

**Gracias niñas**


	3. Testigo de toque romantico

Testigo de toque Romántico

**Todos los problemas tienen la misma raíz: el miedo, que desaparece gracias al amor; pero el amor nos da miedo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De alguna forma llegue a casa o mejor dicho la casa cullen y me encerré en lo que temporalmente era mi habitación, me desplome en la cama saque la carta de amor que escribí para Edward y con tan solo verla llore, digo la debí botar, quemar o destrozar pero era mi primera carta de amor y no había sido leída, fue triste ver como me rechazo, ver como me gritó pero es mas triste saber que jamás llegaría a amarme

Llore hasta el cansancio, mejor dicho hasta quedarme dormida.

Un nuevo día toco la puerta y lo recibí gustosa, hoy era el día de las competencias deportivas y no dejaría que me arruinaran mi día y menos un estúpido arrogante

Baje a desayunar y una animada conversación me recibio

en que categoría de las competencias participaras bella? - pregunto Esme

en carreras mixtas –conteste

y tu Edward? – ese fue esme

en los cien metros planos y carreras mixtas – contesto Edward

oh! Estarán en la misma pista- dijo Esme muy emocionada

El desayuno termino y el pensamiento de que Edward y yo estaríamos en la misma carrera me tenia nerviosa no pensaba claramente por eso me sorprendí cuando me encontré frente a Alice y Rose quienes me avisaban que la carrera de cien metros planos estaba por comenzar

Me concentre en Edward y en Mike , este ultimo estaba representando nuestra clase, ambos comenzaron a correr de manera muy rápida e increíblemente Mike estaba a la cabeza de la carrera, tan solo por un momento crei que Edward ganaría pero no fue así, gano Mike, tal vez el Sr. arrogancia no era tan perfecto como parecía

Llegue a su lado – no eres tan perfecto no? – le dije

no se de que hablas – me contesto

de la carrera idiota- tal vez me pase con eso de idiota, pero vamos se lo merece

ahh eso, no use todas mis fuerzas

Por amor al cielo deja de ser tan arrogante, eso solo es una excusa de un mal perdedor

Ya lo veremos en la carrera mixta, estas arruinando una victoria de la clase F por retarme y créeme no te gustara – dijo en tono arrogante, juro que me cansaría de ese tono si no lo detenía pronto

Y así fue la carrera mixta comenzó y solo faltaba la ultima etapa en donde estaban Mike y Edward, estábamos a la cabeza ya casi llegaba con Mike pero el idiota de Edward me sonrió aun sabiendo lo que causaba en mi, esa sonrisa causo un atontamiento instantáneo y nos retrasamos un poco pero Mike logro recuperarse y estar a la cabeza de la carrera, estaba por llegar cuando… lo sobrepaso Edward, de donde había salido? Ni idea, yo solo me pude dedicar a sentir el empujón que me dieron estampándome en el suelo y el pesado cuerpo que cayo contra mi, era Edward quien me llevo en sus brazos a la enfermería y discutió algo con Mike que realmente no entendí mucho

Luego de algunos medicamentos para el dolor todos nos dirijamos a casa y como ya era entrada la noche nos dispusimos a cenar, después de terminar comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades sentados en la sala pero como era de esperarse el tema de Edward y yo salió a la luz.

-Sigo insistiendo en que Uds. son el uno para el otro , es que se ven tan maravillosos juntos, digo … ya deberían casarse- esa fue Esme

- eso jamás pasara madre, ella no es mi tipo de chica – dijo Edward

- ahh no? Estoy segura que se casaran ya lo verán, dime bella no es Edward tu tipo de chico? – dijo Esme

- ehh … - que podía decir? Digo.. el me rechazo y luego me partió el corazón – la verdad es que no es mi tipo de chico- mentí

- Ahh no? Por que esa carta de amor que me escribiste decía todo lo contrario – y luego …. Mi mas grande miedo… comenzó a recitar la carta

" _gusto en conocerte Edward Cullen ,_

_se que eres uno de los mejores del instituto y por eso te admiro. Tal vez no sepas quien soy yo, pero yo si se quien eres tu, quería decirte que desde que diste el discurso de bienvenida hace 2 años he estado enamorada de ti y lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz. Tal vez creas que soy una lanzada pero no puedo mas con lo que esta mi corazón y ya fueron 2 años guardando este secreto y me parece justo que lo sepas. Se que nos graduaremos pronto y que probablemente no te vuelva a ver pero todo lo que quería era que supieras lo que mi alma y corazón callan pero lo que mis ojos te gritan,_

_Mis sentimientos te los dejo en esta carta junto con mi corazón_

_Te quiero _

_Bella"_

Ese bastardo – fue lo único que pensé – cuando había leído la carta? El la rechazo y perdió todo derecho, quería matarlo por ser tan cabron, arrogante, estúpido, cabezota, ojos hermosos, cabello perfec… un momento se supone que debería odiarlo, digo me acabo de humillar y aquí estoy yo amándolo como si fuera la ultima vez que lo vería

No tenias porque haber leído esa carta

Como que no? Era para mi en todo caso

Eres un imbécil!- le dije mientras mi mano viajo a su cara y le estampo una cachetada – jamás y nunca en la vida me hicieron tanto daño como tu me lo haz hecho a mi – le dije mientras algunas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos

ES VERDAD! YO DARIA MI VIDA POR ELLA Y LO PUEDO DEMOSTRAR! – gritaron desde … afuera? Si, afuera

Era Mike que no se que estaba haciendo en la casa cullen, el punto es que me estaba defendiendo y eso lo apreciaba mucho. Carlisle lo dejo entrar y eso fue todo, comenzó a gritarle a Edward

Mike se presento antes de que yo pudiera, diciendo que me amaba mas que a nada, que el idiota de cullen no me merecía y luego se dirigió a Edward

Eres un idiota. Crees que porque estas en la clase A te da derecho en tratar así a bella? – le grito Mike

Yo no la trato mal, es mas me cae bien y quien sabe tal vez hasta me pueda enamorar de ella, un día odias a una persona y al otro la amas – y luego de eso mi príncipe se fue hacia su habitación

Acaso estaba soñando? El acababa de decir eso? Mi corazón latía a mil y Mike se quería morir de la pena, pero estaba feliz – Llegar a amar? – mi corazón quería salir corriendo detrás de el

Despedí a Mike y subí corriendo a mi habitación pero pase por la de Edward antes de llegar a mi destino. Me pegue a su puerta y solo se escuchaba un poco de música que no podía diferencia así que me enfoque en que tenia que dormir y me encerré en la habitación dejándome llevar por los hermosos recuerdos de hoy, de Edward levantándome en sus brazos , de sus hermosos ojos y de el diciendo que podía llegar a amarme algún dia

.

.

.

Luego de esa hermosa noche llego una hermosa mañana y con ella un día mas de clase. Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de mi instituto cuando…

Hay esta bella … señora cullen estaría mas apropiado.. hacen una hermosa pareja – se comenzó a escuchar por los pasillos pero decidí ignorarlo

Casi llegaba a mi salón cuando note que una multitud estaba amontonada en la pizarra principal así que llegue hasta donde estaban ellos y … no podía ser .. Edward me mataría, si habíamos hecho un gran paso la noche anterior esto destruiría todo. era un dibujo de los dos pero no uno cualquiera …. Era un dibujo en donde mi príncipe me pedía matrimonio y yo aceptaba! Ahora si que estaba muerta, me gire para irme lo mas rápido y me encontré con Edward parecía … enojado? No , no era eso pero tampoco pude identificar con certeza que era

quien dibujo eso? – le dije

eso me gustaría saber! Otra vez con esas tonterías- reprocho el

aunque … no son tonterías del todo – le dije con tono suspicaz

que dijiste?- pregunto el

Ayer dijiste que había posibilidades de que llegaras a amarme

Lo dije por la situación! Además nada bueno me pasa desde que vives conmigo.. oye me estas escuchando? Bella escúchame…

Sisisi claro, dijiste que podrías llegar a amarme y eso me basta para hacerte sufrir un rato – le dije entre risas

Estas loca? Tienes que entender que fue por la situación, Mike hablaba tonterías y yo debía detenerlo … bella? Me estas escuchando? Colócame cuidado cuando te hablo ….

Nos alejamos de ese lugar en una "pelea" que me causaba mas risa que enojo mientras los demás estudiantes nos miraban con caras tiernas y cómplices

Tal vez y solo tal vez existía una posibilidad de enamorarlo, el lo había dicho " un día odias a una persona y al otro día la amas" haría que ese enamorara de mi costara lo que costara y quien sabe vivir bajo su techo era un buen comienzo

Las cosas aun son iguales entre nosotros pero como dijo Edward no sabemos lo que nos trae el mañana

**Lamento que saliera tan corto el capitulo pero estoy enferma, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente y lo agregare lo mas pronto posible**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por los inbox que me mandan, los aprecio mucho **


	4. Vacaciones de verano

Ya saben de quien son los personajes y todo sobre la historia … comencemos

Capitulo 4

Vacaciones de verano

_**El verdadero amor no se conoce por lo que exige, sino por lo que ofrece**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ya había pasado 4 meses viviendo en la casa de los Cullen y si me ponía a recordar todos los momentos que tenia con Edward me reía como loca, en todo ese tiempo peleamos, reímos – yo me reía de el – aprendía cosas nuevas de el. Las cosas estaban como al principio de eso no hay duda pero … algo había cambiado en el, no sabia que era pero ya no me hablaba con la misma indiferencia

Me levante temprano en la mañana y me dirigí al baño, hoy comenzaban las vacaciones de verano y estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlas al máximo

apúrate necesito entrar también – me dijo Edward detrás de mi

solo me cepillare los dientes puedes pasar también – le dije

esta bien – respondió

oh! Pero si ambos se levantan muy temprano en las vacaciones – dijo Esme que acababa de pasar por el baño

yo tengo actividades del club de tenis, ella por otro lado no se

yo tengo ….

BELLAAA! BELLA! LLEGUE POR TI PARA IR A LAS CLASES DE VERANO! APURATE! – ese era Mike gritando desde afuera, acaso no podía dejarme tranquila?

Tengo clases de verano- dije apenada

Acaso no quedaste en el puesto 50?- pregunto Esme

Esos eran de mitad de periodo, en los finales lo hiciste horrible no? – dijo el arrogante de Edward, eso no había cambiado – mucho-

Después de vestirme y desayunar sumamente rápido me dirigí con Mike y Edward delante de mi, hablaban de algo que realmente no entendí pero Mike le dijo que un genio podía convertirse en un mounstro… mounstro? Edward? Eso es imposible, ignore el comentario y partimos al instituto

Me encontraba mirando por la ventana junto con Alice y Rose al equipo de tenis, claramente Alice estaba interesada en Jasper mientras que Rose no encontraba a nadie, yo por otro lado no tenia de que preocuparme tenia a Edward y eso era suficiente

Las clases terminaron y Mike nos propuso a las tres ir a ver la construcción de mi nueva casa… cosa que preferí no haber hecho, estaba … estaba en nada! Como mucho tenia puestos los cimientos donde seria construida la casa , eso significaba que me tenia que quedar a vivir mas tiempo en la casa de Edward, eso favorecía mi plan pero mataba mi corazón de apoco. terminamos en un cafetería hablando de trivialidades y al terminar me dirigí a la casa. Cuando entre quería preguntar tantas cosas de porque aun no esta lista pero me encontré con una conversación un poco incomoda para mi

NO ENTIENDEN QUE NO LA QUIERO! JAMAS ME CASARE CON ELLA! –gritaba Edward? Si, era el

Hijo debes entrar en razón – le decía Esme

NO ESCUCHAME TU A MI, YO NO LA AM.. – quería decir el

Me alegro mucho porque yo jamás me casaría contigo pedazo de arrogante- lo corte

Que bien que lo dices! Así si alguna vez me enamoro de ti y decido que quiero casarme contigo me librarías de ese error- logro decir el cabron de Edward

Ojala jamás te toque retractarte Edward Cullen – dije

De todos modos terminemos esa conversación- dijo alejándose y subiendo hasta su habitación

Por que tiene que ser así Edward? – decía Esme dolida

No pasa nada Esme – le dije tranquilizadora

Es que se ven tan bien juntos, ustedes se van a casar se los juro así me toque llevar a Edward al altar

Esme tranquilízate – le dije un poco intimidada

Estaba cansada de las clases y gracias a los dioses esta era la ultima de todas las vacaciones, pero esta triste .. por que tenia que ser así? Por que no podía ser igual de inteligente que Edward para que me amara? No era justo que aun solo corazón le tocara sufrir tanto. Entre lamentos mi teléfono comenzó a sonar

Hola? – conteste

Holaaaaaaaa – era Alice

Hola Alice

Ya sube ese animo, no me digas que el cabron arrogante de Edward dijo algo impertinente

No fue eso y no le digas así

Esta bien amiga, pero te llamo porque te tengo el plan perfecto

Plan perfecto? Con Edward no funcionan los planes

No tonta, mañana podemos ir a waterland .. tu sabes se acaban las clases y que mejor manera de celebrar que con piscinas!

Tienes razón debo despejarme un poco y alejarme de Edward

Entonces quedamos mañana?

Si, te veo en waterland

Me despedí de una emocionada Alice y me dispuse a encontrar el trajee de baño perfecto pero solo tenia uno horrible… que digo horrible MACABRO! Era como para salir el día de brujas para asustar niños. Era un enterizo que cubría todo mi cuerpo hasta el inicio de mis piernas y sin mangas, color verde oscuro – verde moco -, no me quedaba mal pero no era sexy.

.

.

.

Me levante muy animada por la idea de que me alejaría del maltrato emocional de Edward. me vestí y salí lista para waterland, hoy seria un día emocionante sin preocuparme por cada paso, que pensaría Edward o como me vería

Estábamos listos para saltar a la piscina y entonces .. lo vi, estaba junto con Emmett acercándose y yo llevaba el mounstro del lago Ness puesto, pero para mi tranquilidad me ignoraron y pasaron de largo

Estábamos pasándola muy bien solo divirtiéndonos y Mike como siempre alagándome por lo " bien " que me veía cuando escuchamos unos gritos desde el otro lado de la piscina, era Emmett a pesar de tener nuestra edad era un poco torpe y le había dado un calambre así que con todas mis fuerzas saque al fortachón del agua y poco a poco fue reaccionando

que susto nos diste Emmett! – le dije

perdona, no era mi intención – me dijo

estas bien? me asuste mucho cuando te vi y …. – esa era Rose pero las palabras murieron al ver a Emmett

si, estoy bien – le dijo el fortachón

si quieren podemos ir a los toboganes, ya saben este lugar es famoso por los toboganes – propuso Mike

claro, vamos – dijo Emmett tomando la mano de Rose, carajo! Se acababan de conocer y ya se gustaban, que envidia

nos dirigimos a los toboganes y Mike junto con Emmett se tiraron haciendo carreras, esos dos se llevaban muy bien para haberse acabado de conocer

Bella! Tírate es genial! – me grito Emmett desde abajo

Era muy raro que con Emmett jamás había tenido mucho trato en la casa, creo que yo no le agradaba mucho pero las cosas cambian no? . me tire desde lo mas alto y a la mitad del camino me dio un calambre insoportable, solo podía pensar en que necesitaba ayuda, que me salvaran, necesitaba a Edward. Al llegar al agua unos brazos me sacaron y note que era Edward quien me curo y se quedo conmigo hasta el final del día

.

.

.

De verdad lo lamento mucho hija – dijo Charlie

Tranquilo papa- lo entiendo

Volveremos pronto no se preocupen – ese fue Carlisle

Esta bien, tenemos a Esme – dije tranquilizadora

Parece que a Carlisle y Charlie debían ir se porque tenían un viaje de pesca y nos dejarían a Emmett, Esme , Edward y a mi solos. Entrada la noche me encontraba en la sala solo leyendo una revista y Esme se me acerco a decirme que su madre estaba delicada de salud y debía irse junto a Emmett a visitarle, la vi partir con una sonrisa en la cara pero murió en el instante que supe que me quedaba sola con Edward en ese casa. Entre como un rayo para encontrarme a Edward subiendo las escaleras diciendo que me encargara de la comida y así fue, cocinaría también que Edward se enamoraría de mi

Pero que equivocada estaba decidí hacer carne con vegetales y termino como pastel de chocolate mal hecho, como? No tengo ni idea como paso pero así fue, en uno de mis descuidos Edward entro en la cocina y comenzó a cocinar

Así que también sabes cocinar – le dije

Acabe de aprender – dijo señalando el libro de cocina que tenia sobre el pequeño mesón

Ohh ..

Nos sentamos a cenar y yo solo podía pensar en su hermoso rostro lo que causo un incomodo silencio que decidí romper con una amena conversación … gran error

entonces .. ya terminaste la tarea? – le pregunte

si, desde el primer día – respondió

yo la comenzare los últimos días

no te lo recomiendo, para un genio como el tuyo te tardara mas de un par de días en terminar

Podrías ser mas cordial?

No – me dijo mientras se alejaba a su habitación

Que no podría hacer esa pequeña tarea? Tenia razón y solo tenia una opción, robarla. Me dirigí al cuarto de Edward entradas las 12 :00 pm hora en la que debería estar dormido, entre con cautela pero no demoro mucho mi intento de ser agente secreto porque me golpee mi dedo pequeño del pie con el escritorio causando un pequeño gritico que no perturbo a Edward , tome el cuaderno y cuando me disponía a salir de eso habitación como un cohete una mano me detuvo

Todo estaba oscuro pero podía ver con exactitud la mano de Edward que me obligo a soltar el cuaderno en el momento que me jalo hasta su cama y me deposito boca arriba debajo de el

que estas haciendo? – le pregunte apenada

tu amigo lo dijo, hasta un genio se puede convertir en mounstro y no esperabas irte con mi cuaderno sin retribuirme nada o si? – me dijo mientras se acercaba mi rostro

Edward espera creo que es demasiado pronto …. No estoy lista para algo así .. digo si te amo pero no quiero que pase así…. Edward? – le dije mientras caía a mi lado muerto de la risa, estaba RIENDOSE! DE MI!

Eres tonta? Jajajjajajajaj como pudiste pensar algo así? Jajajaj

Queeee? Te estabas burlando de mi?

Obviamente, que creías?

Na- nada!

A veces puedes ser tan ingenua

Eres un imbécil – le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me dirigía hasta la puerta cerrándola con fuerza

Que? Te vas? Pero creí que necesitabas mi cuaderno .. hasta pensé en prestártelo como disculpa por haberte asustado– dijo el muy arrogante

Esta bien, he decidido perdonarte ya que insistes en prestarme tu cuaderno – le dije abriendo la puerta muy emocionada- además necesito que me ayudes a pasar tus notas – complete

Dedicamos la noche en la tarea de pasar sus notas

ohh ya veo .. es muy fácil .. ya entendí – decía muy emocionada

Edward que es esto? – le pregunte de un momento a otro

Quee? Pero creí que lo habías entendido todo? – dijo el con tono desesperado

Ehh si , entendí algo cuando me lo explicaste .. algo si? - dije

No! Tonta! Por que me molesto tanto contigo? – decía el

Y así pasamos toda la noche, entre peleas y risas – yo me reía, el me miraba raro- pero así era nuestra relación y poco a poco se hacia mas grande

**Gracias por todos sus reviews niñas, me alegro mucho que les guste, todo esto es por y para ustedes. Disfrútenlo**

**Bless**


	5. Examen decisivo

Ya saben de quien son los personajes y todo sobre la historia

Capitulo 5

Examen decisivo

_**Se debe estar demente para amar, pero somos humanos, nuestra naturaleza es ser dementes**_

Ya que somos un instituto dependiente tenemos un convenio con la universidad de chicago y para que puedan tener la opción de esta universidad deben hacer un examen obligatorio que decidirá si van a la universidad y a cual – nos decida el decano que nos había convocado a todos a una asamblea

Al llegar a las aulas de clase en los pizarrones encontramos el dia y el horario de evaluaciones, estaban todas las materias y estaba segura de que seria difícil para nosotros por se la clase F. Me resigne y me hundí en mi asiento hasta que un pequeño golpe me saco de mi no tan profundo sueño

Bella los exámenes son en 2 semanas crees que podríamos estudiar juntas – era Alice

Claro Alice, pero cuando y donde? – le dije

Podríamos ir hoy a …. No se…. Tu casa! – dijo rose

Están locas? Yo no tengo casa … aun, y además me estoy quedando donde Edward, no se si eso a el le moleste

Molestarlo? Amiga te ama, jamás lo vas a molestar – dijo rose

Jaja muy graciosas, el no me ama y no quiero molestarlo! – dije cansada

Vamos acepta, además el aun no nos conoce y le caería bien un poco d diversión – alego Alice

Siii vamos a casa de Cullen! Y así lo molestas un rato, se que el bastardo se lo merece – completo rose

Okeyy si se lo merece pero deben guardar la compostura- dije derrotada

Después de la pequeña charla las clases comenzaron y fue hasta el almuerzo que me permití respirar con tranquilidad ya que Mike estaba buscándome para hacer su tan conocida propuesta de matrimonio, juro que si no se detenía lo iba a matar

Llegue a uno de los jardines traseros y me recosté sobre el pasto que estaba adornado por algunas flores, casi solo casi me quede dormida pero sentí un cuerpo junto a mi y salte pensado en que era Mike , pero no , era Edward ,era raro verlo por acá ya que siempre estaba con Jasper en una de las mesas de la cafetería

Edward! Me asustaste, eres como un ninja – le dije

Perdona, no quería asustarte – me dijo

Lo entiendo pero que haces acá?

Me gusta escaparme de la rutina y venir a este lugar, es hermoso

Si, lo es … no sabia que tenias una rutina

No es rutina tonta, es solo que a veces me gusta estar solo , tener tiempo para mi .. tu sabes

Si, lo entiendo y no sabes cuanto

Por cierto oí que Mike te busca desesperadamente, sabes algo de eso?

La verdad .. si y no quiero encontrármelo

Por que?

Quiere pedirme matrimonio

Que?! Pero no son muy jóvenes?! … digo …. Que- que le vas responder?

Cual es el interés .. acaso te intereso?

No es eso tonta, solo quería hacer conversación y evitar los silencios incomodos

Ok, te creo – claro que no le creía

Pero total el punto es que piensas responderle

No lo se, puede que le diga que si …. Quien sabe

No juegues conmigo bella

Me gusta cuando me llamas bella

No te acostumbres no pasara muy seguido y ya mejor déjame dormir, si a algo vengo a este lugar es a dormir

Nos metimos en un profundo silencio pero nada incomodo y para cuando sonó el timbre desperté sin el a mi lado pero con la satisfacción de que avanzamos un poco en esta complicada "relación"

.

.

.

Las clases acabaron y me dirigía sola a casa cuando unos brazos me sujetaron por detrás

Hermosa bella casi no te encuentro – era Mike

Me estabas buscando? No sabia – mentí

Si, donde te metiste en el almuerzo no te vi, ni al bastardo de Cullen

No importa .. no es importante

Esta bien , mira yo se que somos jóvenes y que aun nos queda mucha vida por vivir pero como bien lo sabes yo …. Te amo .. siempre ha sido así y jamás podría sentir esto por otra persona, mi corazón loco por ti y nadie nunca te reemplazara… quieres casarte conmigo?

Mike yo …. – estaba lista para rechazarlo pero el idiota de Cullen pasaba junto a nosotros y me deje llevar por la rabia de que el bastardo jamás me amaría y Mike debía sentirse igual

Entonces te quieres casar conmigo?

Mira Mike yo te quiero mucho pero no es suficiente para querer casarme contigo y ya lo dijiste somos jóvenes y como tal hacemos cosas estúpidas y no quiero cometer una de esas estupideces contigo, no quiero darte ilusiones pero tal vez mas adelante cuando termine mis estudios y me sienta lista para algo así pero por ahora no … no quiero casarme contigo

Waoh! Lo entiendo y respeto eso pero aunque dijiste que no guardara ilusiones yo siento que mas adelante seremos felices, juntos

Mike las cosas están claras entre nosotros y …. Tu sabes a quien amo

Lo se y realmente no lo entiendo el te odia pero sigues a sus pies

No estoy a sus pies! Y es mejor que me vaya

Adiós bella

Adiós Mike

Sentí que me sacaba un peso de encima y para mi tranquilidad no le mentí a Mike como lo tenia planeado. Para cuando emprendía mi camino de nuevo Edward ya no estaba, en su lugar estaban Alice y Rose esperando para ir a casa

Al llegar una animada Esme nos recibió con todo el amor del mundo diciendo que jamás habían habido tantos chicas en la casa, subimos a la habitación y …. Comenzaron los gritos

es hermosa! - decía Rose

parece que te saludara con solo entrar! – decía Alice

si, bueno Esme tiene buen gusto- respondí a sus halagos

solo buen gusto? Esa mujer debería decorar mi casa, debería decorarlo todo – Dijo Alice

jajaja bueno tampoco es para tanto – dije

mejor comencemos a estudiar matemáticas – dijo rose

Sacamos todo, libros, cuadernos, cuadernillos … todo! Y nos dispusimos a resolver algunos ejercicios …. 2 segundos después gritábamos desesperadas por ayuda divina

bella esto es imposible! – decía rose

lo se, moriremos estúpidas - dije desesperada

por lo menos yo moriré hermosa y estúpida – decía Alice

necesitamos ayuda y no una cualquiera, necesitamos a alguien que nos salve de este martirio, un salvador – dijo rose – o si no también moriré hermosa y estúpida – completo

pero quien? – decía una suspicaz Alice

debe ser alguien que este cerca, que sea inteligente y que este dispuesto a soportarnos – dije

si… alguien como tu esposo bella! – grito Alice

Alice no es mi esposo y no va a ayudarnos

Bella solo será un ejercicio, luego de eso lo haremos solas – esa fue Rose

Esta bien pero solo uno! – dije

Me dirigí al cuarto de Edward que solo eran unos cuantos pasos y toque antes de entrar el y Emmett estaban dentro cada uno metidos en sus tareas, llegue hasta el escritorio de Edward y le hable muy dulcemente

Edward es que estoy estudiando con Alice y Rose y nos pregun … - trate de decir

Rose donde? Esta en la casa? – me corto Emmett

Si Emmett esta en mi habitación

Hermano estas solo vuelvo en unas horas y ayúdale a belly que sabes que no es la mas inteligente pero es la mas dulce dijo Emmett saliendo de la habitación , dejándonos solos

Entonces me ayudas? Es solo un ejercicio

Esta bien – respondió y 4 segundos después estaba camino a mi habitación

Para cuando llegue Emmett estaba saliendo de hay con una gran sonrisa y al entrar Rose estaba con la misma sonrisa

no quiero preguntar – dije

esta bien pero te lo pierdes – dijo rose

no es tan importante – decía Alice que recibió un golpe de Rose

mejor comencemos, ya tengo el ejercicio – dije

que! Ya? Ese hombre es un Dios de las matemáticas

Copiamos el ejercicio y realmente estaba muy fácil, que tontas fuimos al creer que no podríamos, comenzamos el siguiente ejercicio y 2 segundos después estebamos resignadas a morir estúpidas

Volví a la habitación de Edward para pedir ayuda obteniendo el mismo resultado, y así lo hice una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que se canso y tomo mi cuaderno entre sus manos, me saco de la habitación y me grito que volviera en 15 minutos. Ningún humano promedio podía hacer 30 ejercicios en 15 minutos pero el era Edward nadie es igual a el

Pasados 15 minutos volví a su habitación y me entrego el cuaderno para luego cerrar la puerta en mi cara, fui con las chicas que quedaron igualmente impresionadas que yo . Luego de unas horas y varias visitas de Emmett las chicas se fueron y me dirigía a agradecer a Edward. Llegue a su habitación y toque para luego entrar

Edward quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por nosotras hoy- dije

No fue nada, pero tendrás que hacerme un favor a cambio - dijo tumbándome en la cama

Oh no! Ya caí una vez y no volverá a suceder, púdrete Edward Cullen – le dije mientras lo alejaba y salía de la habitación

Me gustan las chicas que aprenden rápido – dijo en un susurro pero logre oírlo antes de salir como rayo

.

.

.

Al día siguiente mostré mi cuaderno a toda la clase y casi se vuelven locos porque era todo tan detallado

bella debes decirle que nos ayude, estamos desesperados – gritaron

chicos no se si pueda

por favor ayúdanos no es justo que tengas a Cullen para ti sola – dijo alguien

chicos no lo tengo para mi y … esta bien pero debemos idear un plan para que no pueda negarse – dije con actitud decidida

Paso una semana y aun no teníamos idea alguna de que hacer, estaba resignada a que no podía ayudarlos pensaba mientras de dirigía a casa, de pronto me sentí algo vigilada e insegura, me estaban siguiendo me iban a matar y aun no besaba a Edward

Llegue a casa y cerré la puerta con todos los seguros para luego escuchar el timbre…. Abrí y…. Y … estaban TODOS, repito TODOS mis compañeros de clase afuera

ehh bella lo lamentamos pero teníamos esto planeado hace días y no queríamos decirte porque sabíamos que ibas a decir que no – dijo Alice

Claro que iba a decir que no! Como se les ocurre hacer algo a…..

Que esta pasando aquí! – dijo Edward mientras entraba a la casa

Edward lo lamento no sabia que ellos … - intente decir

Como que no sabias? En todo caso, que hacen ustedes aquí?

Queremos que nos enseñes para poder pasar los exámenes – dijo rose

Están locos? Debería estar loco!

Edward ayúdalos, por favor , estarán eternamente agradecidos -pedí

Esta bien - dijo

La tarde paso entre risas y algunos gritos de Edward , cuando llego la hora de irse Esme despidió a todos y yo me fui a conseguirle un café a Edward

Edward … quería darte la gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros hoy

No fue nada, pero estoy cansado jamás creí que pedirían ayuda en todas las materias

Lamento si te esforzaste demasiado

No es eso, solo que …. Bella por que quieres ir a la universidad?

Que? Por que'? fácil porque quiero estudiar, hacer amigos, ser alguien en un futuro

Eso es todo? Yo realmente no planeo ir a la universidad

Estas loco? Debes ayudar al mundo con ese cerebro que tienes, contribuir a alguna causa

Estoy algo celoso

De mi? Por que?

Esta conversación ha tomado otro rumbo, buenas noches

Y hay me dejo Edward con una pequeña tristeza sin razón pero con la satisfacción de que habíamos avanzado un poco, creo que conocí un pequeño rincón del corazón de mi príncipe

**Les gusto? Ojala, ya veremos que se viene para ellos**

**Gracias a las nuevas lectoras, a las que dejan Reviews y a los que me leen por la publicidad en twitter**

**Bless**


	6. Examenes, chocolate y desastre

Los personajes no son míos y esta demás decir de quien son, la historia es una adaptación de un anime llamado "Itazura na kiss" sin embargo tiene muchos detalles que yo le agregue

Capitulo 6

Chocolates, exámenes y desastres

**Hasta el mas fuerte de los corazones se vuelven blando con un atisbo de amor**

Estábamos cenando en un restaurante chino y al momento de irnos un camarero nos trajo galletas de la fortuna

- Y como salió tu fortuna? – me pregunto Esme

- Oh tengo buena fortuna – dije

- que tal la tuya Emmett? – pregunto Edward

- podría ser mejor, dice algo de una enfermedad – dijo un incrédulo Emmett

- relájate Emmett yo tampoco creo en eso, el mío dice terrible fortuna – lo consoló Edward

Al llegar a casa nos sentamos a hablar en la sala y tocamos el tema de la universidad ya que el examen era al día siguiente

a que universidad iras bella? – pregunto Carlisle

yo espero poder ir a la de chicago

y tu Edward? Me imagino a una fuera del país – dijo mi padre

Aun no se si iré a la universidad – dijo mi príncipe

Queeee? – pregunte horrorizada

Aun no se si iré a la universidad – repitió

Como es posible eso? – pregunte pero Esme me llevo a la cocina y no pude escuchar ninguna respuesta

Bella san Valentín esta a la vuelta de la esquina y tienes que hacer chocolates para Edward , así es mucho mas especial –dijo Esme

Estas loca Esme? Es que jamás lo aceptaría, no quiere nada de mi – respondí a su entusiasmo

Bella escúchame cuando te digo que desde que llegaste a la vida de Edward el ya no es el mismo… lo cambiaste y a veces necesitamos cambios – dijo antes de empezar a sacar las cosas para preparar chocolates

El nuevo día daba la cara y estaba mas que lista para que me tuviera preparado el destino el día de hoy, sonaba como si algo increíble fuera a pasar hoy pero realmente nada pasaría y lo tenia claro

buenos días chicas – dije

buenos días bella – dijeron en coro

ha pasado tiempo – dijo Alice

es verdad, en 3 meses seremos universitarias – conteste

buenos días vida de mi vida , sol de mi universo, latidos de mi corazón – me interrumpió Mike que acababa de llegar

buenos días Mike – dijimos las 3

yo hablo con bella envidiosas – contesto a manera de broma

ya quisieras Mike – dijo Rose

No importa pero a todo esto no supimos nada de ti Mike, donde te metiste? – esa fue Alice, estaba pensando lo mismo pero no quería comprometerme con nada

Resulta que estaré un paso delante de ustedes – dijo misteriosamente

Quee? No entiendo – me atreví a hablar

Tranquila mi bellita hermosa, mi sol , mi luna , mi … - no le permití continuar

Mike habla de una vez – dije

Es que …. No iré a la universidad – dijo por fin

Quee? – dijimos las 3

Conseguí un trabajo como chef y así estaré mas preparado para cuando bella este lista para ser mi esposa – completo

Mike ya hablamos de eso y … -intente decir

Tranquila bella yo lo entiendo

Bueno pero en donde trabajaras? – pregunto Alice

Bueno eso es una sorpresa – dijo Mike

Mike deberías rendirte , bella ira a la universidad y conocerá mucho chicos y además no tiene intención de dejar la casa de Edward pronto – dijo Rose

Ustedes no preocupen sus tontas cabezas … tengo un plan …. Y que plan , es el plan I LOVE! – dijo emocionado

Saben que? Dejemos hasta aquí! – dije

Bueno y a todas estas a que universidad ira Cullen? – pregunto Mike

No tengo idea – respondí

Seguro que para el no será problema pasar los exámenes que se acercan – dijo Alice

Estoy segura de eso – conteste

El día paso realmente rápido y dio paso a una noche y a su vez esta dio paso a el sábado, seria un día importante en la vida de Edward , los exámenes para una prestigiosa universidad eran hoy y lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera aunque yo no presentaría esos exámenes por obvias razones

Estábamos reunidos para despedir a Edward en la entrada de la casa cuando se comenzó a marear así que decidí traerle una pastilla , no fue hasta cuando dio vuelta en la esquina que me di cuenta que la pastilla causaba somnolencia, ahora si estaba muerta

Edward solo demoro un par de horas fuera y cuando llego no creí verlo tan mal, estaba realmente enfermo

Edward como estas? Tu examen como … - intente preguntar

Veía doble, casi me duermo en medio del examen pero lo termine, fue tu pastilla tonta –me corto

Perdóname por favor , no era mi intención – dije apenada

Esta bien termine mi examen – contesto subiendo las escaleras

Que alivio – dije

Pero podría no lograrlo .. – completo

MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA Y MIL VECES MIERDA! No solo arruine su examen y su futuro, también una posibilidad de agradarle, ahora en verdad jamás me perdonaría esta idiotez. Si no lograba pasar ese examen había perdido a Edward por siempre

.

.

.

FELICITACIONES POR PASAR TU EXAMEN! – dijimos todos en coro

Estábamos celebrando en el restaurante de mi padre ya que todo había salido perfecto, sentí un alivio al saber que lo había pasado, tal vez las cosas no estarían tan mal después de todo

de verdad me preocupe cuando dijiste que podrías no haberlo logrado tonto – dije en broma

era broma y no me digas tonto, tonta – respondió

siempre pasas cosas innecesarias por bella – dijo Emmett

es verdad y esto fue lo peor – dijo Edward sacando su carnet estudiantil al que le había hecho un pequeño dibujo mío con una frase escrita de buena suerte

el encargado se la paso todo el examen riéndose de mi – completo

perdona eso .. – dije

Ya estoy aquí – dijo alguien entrando … era ¿ Mike ?

Bella hola mi amor hermoso, vida de mi vida, sol de mi … -decía Mike como saludo

Esta bien Mike no debes decirlo cada vez que me saludas, en todo caso que haces aquí? – pregunte

Aquí trabajo

Este era el empleo? Que sorpresa – dije

Si, es perfecto, trabajando con tu padre todo es mas fácil así preparo un futuro para los dos mientras aprendo de cocina – respondió el

Espera … este es el plan I LOVE?

Si mi vida – respondió Mike mientras de alejaba

Supongo que no tenemos otra opción a que Edward se convierta en cocinero – comento repentinamente Esme

Espera amor el se encargara de mi empresa – contraataco Carlisle

Ya las he dicho que no decidan mi vida por mi – escuchamos a Edward

PERO MIREN LA HORA! Bella y yo debemos irnos – dijo repentinamente Esme

Es verdad – dije

Llegamos a la casa Cullen a terminar de preparar los chocolates ya que los de la noche anterior termine arruinándolos

sabes siempre fue mi sueño hacer estas cosas? – dijo Esme

si? No les encuentro nada de especial –dije

es que …. Edward nunca los regala y si hubiera sido una niña todo seria diferente

lo entiendo

pero eso no importa, mañana será el día que determinara tu futuro bella y eso si importa, debes esforzarte por Edward

pero … me pregunto si Edward ira a alguna universidad, es que el puede hacerlo todo

hay es donde esta el problema, puede hacerlo todo tan perfecto que no tiene metas ni sueños, puede conseguir lo que quiera con poco esfuerzo pero eso es lo lindo de ustedes dos, cada uno tiene lo que le falta al otro, tu eres su alegría y el es tu sabiduría

y hay lo entendí, por eso me dijo que sentía celos, por eso es como es… el no necesita de mi amor – bueno tal vez si – necesita metas, algo que desear, que este fuera de su alcance y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo

Terminamos los chocolates hablando de cualquier otra cosa pero mi mente seguía en lo vacío de Edward, una nueva mañana llego y como de costumbre me levante tarde, me vestí rapidísimo y no encontré a Edward así que corrí a la estación de trenes claro consiguiéndome una caída pero salvando mi chocolate en forma de corazón , cuando llegue lo único que vi fue el tren alejarse. Otra vez no – me dije

Llegue a tiempo a clase y para la hora del almuerzo me dirigí al salón de Edward con el chocolate en mis manos pero recordé que la clase A no estaba de humor para este día así que decidí no entregarle nada a Edward

que? Por que no se los entregaste? – pregunto Alice

estaba ocupado y realmente no me siento bien

comiste algo? . esa fue rose

solo probé los chocolates, no alcance a desayunar

debieron ser los chocolates – dijo Alice

al llegar a casa Esme me recibió con el mismo interrogatorio obteniendo las mismas caras y respuestas pero esta vez me dijo que debería intentar algo diferente, se acercaba otro examen para Edward así que ya sabia que intentaría

Buena suerte decía – Esme al ver salir a Edward

Gracias mama – respondió el

Te raje un amuleto de la suerte – dije

Esta bien

Creo que bella debería ir contigo – dijo Esme

Mama voy a un examen para una universidad no a jugar – dijo el cabron arrogante

QUE LA LLEVES! YA TE DIJE! – dijo una enojada Esme

Caminamos en silencio y en el tren fue lo mismo hasta que una molestia azoto mi estomago, ese dolor de nuevo

que paso?

Es solo un dolor , no te preocupes – respondí

Mi maleta, esta atorada en la puerta con tu dichoso amuleto

Y las puertas se abren del otro lado – dije

Al llegar a la estación hicimos fuerza ambos para sacar el amuleto y corrimos fuera del tren

que bien que estoy aquí – dije

no opino lo mismo

caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta de la universidad y un fuerte golpe me sorprendió, me despedí de Edward y fue lo ultimo que pude recordar

Al despertar estaba en un hospital sola, tuve un poco de miedo pero alguien entro por la puerta era ¿ Edward? Si, era el

dijeron que solo era una intoxicación pero debes guardar reposo, hoy te darán de alta – dijo automáticamente me vio

tu examen – comencé a llorar – no pudiste terminarlo por mi culpa, soy una tonta – complete

no fue tu culpa , todo esta bien – medio sonrió, amaba su sonrisa – me diste un gran susto, cuando vi que caías al suelo yo … pero ahora estas bien – no termino lo que realmente quería decir

si , eso creo – dije

estaba tan apenada con todos, me senté en la entrada de la casa, eran las 2 de la madrugada así que no me preocupe por nadie, entonces sentí una manta caer sobre mis hombros, casi grito pero luego vi a Edward

hace frio no?

Si, un poco – dije

Que haces aquí?

Solo te causo problemas no? No puedo hacer nada bien, entiendo la razón de porque no me quieres

Ya deja de decir eso, mi vida cambio mucho desde que llegaste a esta casa, es mas … emocionante y si estas hablando por el examen yo pude llegar a tiempo, pero decidí no hacerlo, pensé en lo que me dijiste sobre la universidad e iré a la de el instituto

Quieres ir a la misma universidad que yo?

No lo veas así, no suena muy bien

Te prometo no causarte mas problema

No creo que eso sea posible- me dijo el

Tienes razón

Entremos hace frio y debemos dormir – dijo mi príncipe levantándose

Esta bien

Y Edward …

Si?

Te prometo traer mas emociona tu vida

Cállate tonta

Entramos en silencio y nos dispusimos a dormir, al comenzar el día me levante y como era sábado no me esforcé mucho hasta que recordé el chocolate que había hecho libre de tóxicos, cuando vi a Edward llegar a la cocina me dispuse a entregárselo

Edward esto es algo de lo que siento por ti – dije entregándole el chocolate

No lo quiero

Que?! Otra vez?

No como nada dulce y bella … eso esta mal escrito, es "para" no "pala"

Me quería morir de vergüenza pero escuche una pequeña risa de su parte y decidí relajarme, las cosas estaban mejorando y al parecer estaban llenas de emoción

**Antes que nada lo lamento mucho me demore DEMASIADO en actualizar pero es que estoy trabajando en otro proyecto que se llama NOCHE DE VAMPIROS es otra adaptación pero es algo que quiero compartir con ustedes.**

**Como siempre gracias a todas, su apoyo, reviews , mensajes en twitter. GRACIAS POR TODO, las nuevas lectoras, las que me leen por lo que publico en twitter eeenn fin, TODAS Y CADA UNA esto es por y para ustedes**

**Bless**


	7. Beso rencoroso

Los personajes no son míos y esta demás decir de quien son, la historia es una adaptación de un anime llamado "Itazura na kiss" sin embargo tiene muchos detalles que yo le agregue

Capitulo 7

Beso rencoroso

_**Cuidado con lo que deseas, puede que termine como el mas hermoso sueño o la mas terrible de las pesadillas**_

.

.

.

… creo que todo el conocimiento que aquí aprendimos es fundamental para nuestras vidas y ha quedado en nuestros corazones. Gracias a todos por guiarnos en estos años de lucha – esa era yo terminando mi discurso en nuestra graduación

todos estaban realmente hermosos, bueno no todos el … Edward, estos últimos días habíamos hecho un gran avance y no me sorprendería que el ya sintiera algo. Mientras caminaba devuelta a mi lugar escuche muy buenos comentarios de mi discurso pero el mas impactante fue el de Edward dijo.. y cito " no esperaba nada menos de bella" , fue …. Fue … sublime escuchar tan hermosas palabras, después de eso seguro me daba su segundo botón - se refiere a una tradición de dar el segundo botón como símbolo de la entrega del corazón –

salimos del auditorio cada uno por su lado y entonces llegaron un montón de estudiantes de segundo grado a pedir su segundo botón pero con la rapidez que llegaron Edward las aparto y entonces …. Me entrego su segundo botón

si de alguien es mi corazón es tuyo – dijo mi príncipe

Edward si es una broma no es gracioso- dije

En realidad no lo es, de verdad he sido un cabron contigo pero es que yo no me merezco nada y aun así estas aquí…. Conmigo – me quería morir , de verdad estaba diciendo esto? – juro que intente alejarme pero no pude, se que mereces mas, mereces el cielo, el universo y sus alrededores pero te suplico que te conformes conmigo – completo mi príncipe

Esto no es posible! Tu no estas diciéndome esto – logre decir con algunas lagrimas

Lo estoy diciendo porque así es lo que siento- respondió – tomémonos una foto para recordar esto por siempre – completo

Pero claro que si – dije feliz mientras el me cargaba al estilo princesa

Y de pronto …. Comenzó … se empezó a acercar a mi para …. Besarme…. Besarme! … B-E-S-A-R-M-E! No lo podía creer pero hay estábamos , solo faltaban unos centímetros y luego PUMMMMMMM! Suelo, duro y frio suelo. Fue solo un sueño , el mejor de todo, pero un sueño.

Me levante del suelo, me vestí para luego salir a encontrarme con Edward e irnos, ya luego habría tiempo para desayunar, Esme nos recibió con amor y nos deseo buena suerte en este especial día. Ya habíamos emprendido camino entonces se me ocurrió hacer conversación

Edward espera – le dije mientras corría a el

Que quieres? – dijo

Es el ultimo día deberíamos caminar juntos no crees? – le sugerí

Esta bien de que quieres hablar? – respondió

Este año ha sido uno de los mas divertidos no crees?

No, de mis 18 años este ha sido el mas difícil de todos – me dijo mientras entrabamos en la escuela y hay comenzaron los comentarios de la razón la cual el no estaba en alguna universidad prestigiosa

Mis lamentos fueron interrumpidos por Mike quien gritaba como loco

BELLAAAAAAA! BELAAAAAA! Es verdad que iras a la misma universidad que Cullen? – pregunto Mike

Así es Mike – respondió Edward que se encontraba con Jasper

ESTUPIDO! Puedes ir a la universidad que quieras pero quieres estar con ella bastardo – le grito Mike

También te nos puedes unir pero … ah verdad! No pasaste el examen – dijo el bastardo de Cullen mientras se alejaba

La ceremonia pasaba sin ningún problema y cuando llego el turno de Edward fue majestuoso volver a estar en el mismo lugar de hace 3 años, los sentimientos no cambiaron todo fue…. Perfecto. Para cuando llego el turno de Mike y mío estaba tan metida en mis sentimientos que no note que nos llamaban así que al sobresaltarme por los codazos de Alice todos estallaron en carcajadas

Nos dirigíamos al escenario y Mike comenzó a hablar como si estuviera en una boda, hasta dijo "Acepto" ese hombre estaba loco! De un momento a otro Mike tomo el micrófono y dijo

no importa si van a ir juntos a la misma universidad Cullen, ella es mía y no dejare que me la quites, alguna objeción?

SIIIIIIIIIII! – gritaron desde atrás, era … Esme? .. si! Esme – di algo Edward, no dejes que ese idiota se la lleve sin pelear

Ahora si estaba a punto de morir , tenia tanta pena que baje por las escaleras cayendo a los pies de Edward quien no dijo una palabra y mucho menos intento ayudarme

Gracias al cielo la ceremonia termino muy rápido y entonces llego el momento de pedir el botón de Edward …. Antes de poder llegar vi como una niña de primer año era rechazada por el y luego una de segundo año , era como ver un video de mi misma hace un año. Decidí no intentarlo pero Esme me animo y al final termine decidida mas por quedarle bien a Esme que por decisión propia

Edward .. crees que tu … puedas darme tu segundo botón? – pregunte

No – respondió

Y una foto? –volví a intentar

No – maldito sea ese cabron

Me retire de ese lugar mientras Esme le gritaba algunas cosas que parecieron convencerlo ya que en cuestión de segundos estábamos posando para la foto pero cuando el momento llego… Mike apareció – maldito, pensé- Edward se fue en no se que momento pero ya solo quedábamos Rose y yo , Alice se había ido con Jasper que al parecer iría a la misma universidad que nosotras por Alice

Me despedí de rose y con lagrimas en los ojos llegue a un café, me senté en uno de los sofás cerca de un librero buscando algo de calma pero un peso extra me levanto el rostro

Hola – me dijo el extraño

Ho- hola – respondí

Pasa algo? – parecía interesado

No es algo que te importe

Perdona es que te vez un poco triste

El jamás me va a querer, solo soy una molestia para el – susurre

No creo que el tenga buen gusto para las chicas entonces y por cierto me llamo Jacob

Me llamo bella , mucho gusto – le dije alegremente y comencé a contarle mi historia

La tarde paso entre risas junto con Jacob pero lastimosamente me tenia que ir, Mike organizo una reunión de despedida y no podía faltar

bueno creo que hasta aquí llego yo, debo irme

yo igual bella

nos veremos

eso espero – me respondían el mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos y me daba un … BESO! Ese hombre , bueno Jacob me acababa de besar! No lo podía creer

me gustas bella y tal vez no te vuelva a ver en mi vida por eso no podía dejar pasar esto – me dijo mientras se alejaba de mi

No sabia que pensar así que no le di importancia y me dirigí al restaurante donde estaban mis amigos, no me pude concentrar pensando en el … su beso fue glorioso pero ni con ese beso alcanzaba a la mitad de lo que sentía por Edward hasta me pareció verlo en el restaurante.. un momento era el! Era Edward en el restaurante junto con los de clase A y junto a su mesa estaban reunidos otros alumnos de otros institutos entre ellos estaba Jacob, SANTA MIERDA! Los dos en un solo lugar , estaba preocupada pero no tenia razones para estarlo, Edward me ignoraba y Jacob me quería el problema? Yo quería a quien me ignoraba

De un momento a otro Mike se levanto de la mesa y se fue hasta el escenario donde comenzó a cantar una canción yo amo a bella, el era la voz principal y sus amigos le hacían coros, era tan incomodo pero una llamada lo interrumpió y tuvo que irse diciendo que era de su trabajo

Me levante de mi sitio para dirigirme al baño pero una mano me detuvo y me apretó contra su cuerpo , era Jacob no había duda así que lo abrace también, independientemente de nuestro beso el era como un hermano, podía contarle todo aunque no lleváramos ni un día de conocernos

Bella, veo que tienes muchos admiradores querida pero tranquila ninguno podrá conmigo – me dijo con dulzura

Hola Jacob

Debe ser el destino querida- me dijo el hermoso moreno

Tu crees? Puede ser una coincidencia

Eso no existe, tu y yo estamos destinados mi amor

Podrías soltarla la dejaras sin aire – dijo una aterciopelada voz

Y tu quien te crees? – dijo Jacob

Soy Edward Cullen, eso debería bastarte – arrogante y sutil como siempre el bastardo

No la suelto porque no quiero, esta bien? – respondió con odio Jacob parecía que ya había identificado a Edward por lo que le conté

Ella me ama, jamás podrá dejar de hacerlo- grito el bastado haciendo que todos miraran hacia nosotros

Eres un idiota – dije mientras sacaba una foto de el cuando era pequeño o pequeña, ya no se

Mira esto, tu madre me lo dio, eras hermosa – dije en voz alta mientras algunos curiosos comenzaban a juntarse para ver la foto y estallar en carcajadas

Quien te crees niña? – dijo con desagrado

No, quien te crees tu cabron arrogante, puede que yo sea estúpida como me lo has dicho antes pero tengo un corazón, soy capaz de sentir, de amar y de odiar cosas que tu no puedes hacer, no puedes darte el lujo de sentir nada y sabes porque? Porque no tienes corazón – saque valor de donde no lo tenia y quería continuar pero Edward me arrastro por una puerta trasera y me estampo contra una pared

Que quieres? Que planeas? – pregunte

Pues golpearte no es mi intención – respondió

Tus amenazas no me intimidan, eres un idiota como pudiste dejar mis sentimientos en ridículo? Fueron 3 años! 3 malditos años que te dedique sin mirar a nadie mas y sabes por que? Porque creí que podrías por lo menos sentir un poco de cariño pero eres un fenómeno sin corazón – le dije con desprecio, de donde había salido esa bella? De tantos rechazos y desplantes

Tienes razón no puedo sentir nada, eso creía pero luego llegaste tu maldita niña y lo cambiaste todo, siempre lo haces – me grito la ultima parte

No me importa, sabes? Estoy cansada de siempre ser rechazada, voy a dejar de amarte, Jacob ese tonto es esta dentro me consoló mientras lloraba por todo lo que me haz hecho bastardo! Y le gusto, no me ama pero podría llegar a hacerlo y yo también podría amarlo a el pero eso es algo de lo que tu no sabes, amar? Solo es una perdida de tiempo no? – le respondí mas bien le grite

Tu no sabes nada, tu no me olvidaras! No puedes! – me grito mientras tomaba mis manos y me besaba, respondí su beso transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía pero no era como el beso de Jacob a diferencia de ese beso en este no sentía nada mas que desprecio

Te lo mereces pasaste mucho trabajo por mi culpa, lamento eso, pero todo a su tiempo – me dijo mientras Se alejaba de mi

**Bueno niñas hasta acá les dejo el capitulo, muy raro no? El muy maldito hace lo que le da la gana pero así lo amamos**

**Como siempre gracias por sus reviews y por sus mensajes lo valoro mucho**

**Bless**


	8. Tanya

Los personajes no son míos y esta demás decir de quien son, la historia es una adaptación de un anime llamado "Itazura na kiss" sin embargo tiene muchos detalles que yo le agregue

Capitulo 8

_**Las buenas decisiones no debes pensarlas muchos, sabes que? Mejor no las pienses, vívelas y no te arrepientas de nada**_

.

.

.

-Tu no sabes nada, tu no me olvidaras! No puedes! – me grito mientras tomaba mis manos y me besaba, respondí su beso transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía pero no era como el beso de Jacob a diferencia de ese beso en este no sentía nada mas que desprecio

-Te lo mereces pasaste mucho trabajo por mi culpa, lamento eso, pero todo a su tiempo me dijo mientras Se alejaba de mi

Luego de eso regreso junto a mi , quien aun estaba en shock, me tomo de las manos y me levanto para volverme a besar y luego… el cielo, me dijo que me amaba mientras me daba otro beso, fácilmente podría acostumbrarme a eso pero de nada serviría lo que llego después mato mis esperanzas

Frio, duro y áspero suelo, esto de caerme de la cama estaba haciéndose costumbre, sabia que el sueño no era del todo real pero era lo que yo quería que sucediera, había estado soñando eso todo el verano y eso me hacia sentir muy triste porque Edward me ignoraba por completo y yo como una tonta seguía detrás de el. De Jacob no volví a saber excepto que tenia un viaje familiar por lo que atrasaría su universidad uno o 2 años

Luego de mi pelea espiritual baje a desayunar para por fin irme al primer día de universidad, si escucharon bien PRIMER DÍA DE UNIVERSIDAD! SOY UNA UNIVERSITARIA, me encontré con Esme quien me dijo que estaba muy linda pero Edward por otro lado dijo: y cito " tan bien como las perlas en los cerdos" maldito cabron podía ser cruel? Ya lo creo

Llegue a la universidad de chicago junto con Edward pero nos tuvimos que separar al darnos cuenta que el estaba en los edificios de ingeniería y ciencia y yo en los de arte, el acepto gustoso pero yo por otro lado estaba furiosa, luego de un rato encontré a Rose y Alice quienes se dieron cuenta que había llegado con Edward

desde el primer día juntos swan? – dijo Alice

oh es que tu sabes … - ni siquiera yo sabia

dudo que ese cabron haya intentado algo en el verano – esa fue rose

bueno a decir verdad no fue en el verano, pero no creo que deba contarles – dije con suspicacia

bella dime que si ese …. Que si el intento algo fue bueno, digo no te obligo a nada? – como siempre Rose la mas positiva

Rose relájate solo que …. No creo que deba contarles – dije

CARAJO BELLA CUENTANOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ! - Alice como siempre tan paciente

Es que el y yo… bueno el y yo nos besamos – dije muy bajito

QUEEEEE?! UN BESO?! – gritaron las dos

Carajo que parte de es un jodido secreto no entendieron? – casi se me salen los ojos al decir eso

Bella? Eres tu? – dijo alguien detrás de mi, eran 2 amigas del instituto para ser específicos de nuestro mismo salón, el F

Chicas? Alice? – y así fueron llegando uno a uno nuestros " ex compañeros de instituto"

Al final todos queríamos estudiar lo mismo, arte, por lo cual ahora éramos conocidos como la clase F de la universidad, es que acaso no nos libraremos jamás de esa jodida letra? Al parecer no, estábamos malditos por ser estúpidos

Luego de un emotivo discurso de uno de los profesores sobre ser " la clase F de la universidad" me dirigía junto a Alice y Rose a los edificios de ingeniería, sabia que estaba mal pero el cabron me ha ignorado por mucho así que podía hacerlo sufrir un rato

Niñas no se si esto este del todo bien – dije

Cálmate tonta, ahora son como una pareja no? – dijo Rose

Yo la verdad no se, pero un beso no se lo das a cualquiera no? Y menos ese súper beso que me dio, digo tenia tanta pasión en el – vaya que podía ser mentirosa, exagere un poco – mucho – ese beso

Vez? Hay esta tu respuesta – dijo Alice dando saltitos

Ya no tienes que preocuparte por los parásitos o algunas zorritas- agrego Rose

Oh como se te ocurre? No me pondría celosa por algo tan trivial – imaginen mi cara al decir eso? Daba pena ajena

Bella? Buscas a tu esposo? Esta en el aula 701 – me dijo un chico que estaba segura era del instituto , digo si sabe lo de los rumores, esta actuando como una tonta

Estábamos en las puertas del aula 701 y solo la abrimos un poco como para que las 3 viéramos lo suficiente, vi a Edward y a su lado muchos chicos hasta que una hermosa rubia llego a su lado, no parecían tener mucho en común y hablaban muy seriamente. – Edward tu esposa llego – grito el chico de hace un rato, – mierda- pensé cuando abrió la puerta completamente

Isabella que haces aquí? – isabella? Donde quedo bella? Cabron

Yo…. Bueno .. ehh.. – y ahora?! Carajo había olvidado como hablar

Ella esta aquí por mi, verdad bella? – llego a mi rescate Emmett

Ehh si – dije aun confundida

Quieres algo aquí bella? – pregunto Edward, así me gusta mas cabron

Es tu novia Edward? – intervino la rubia

No – que?! Entonces mi jodido primer beso que carajos fue? , preferí mantener la calma cuando la muy perra soltó una risita al ver mi cara

Quieres tomar un café Edward? – propuso ella

No, gracias tanya – fue mi turno de reír

Emmett y yo salimos disparados de ese lugar, podía ni soportaba mas ver a Edward con esa rubia, ya nos habíamos declarado la guerra pero igualmente fue rechazada por el. Me fui lejos y como las clases ya habían terminado nadie se molesto en buscarme creyendo que estaría en casa. Me dirigí al restaurante donde habíamos cenado ese día, el día de nuestro beso, de mi primer beso; me metí a el callejón de la otra noche y llore sin importa que la gente me mirara extraño, llore por estos últimos años de mi vida , por como los desperdicie amándolo así de arrogante y cabron como era

Llegue a casa mas tarde de los normal y un preocupado Emmett me recibió como si fuera una de las porcelanas mas frágiles

bella hermana que te paso? – grito

no grites Emmett alguien podría escucharte- le dije

me importa una mierda, de igual manera todos están en una cena de negocios de papa – me contesto mientras me llevaba a mi habitación

Emmett quédate por favor – le dije

Esta bien, hablemos – me pidió

Dime como están las cosas con Rose?

Ella y yo bueno somos.. novios, no se si lo sabes? Igual quedamos en no decir nada hasta estar seguros de todo esto, pero bella ella es tan… tan

Tan especial contigo? Te hace sentir que los momentos juntos son únicos y que aunque sepas que no te esta mirando sabes que esta hay, que con solo una mirada puede derretir tu corazón y se lo quieres entregar todo con una mirada o … un beso – le dije transmitiendo todo lo que sentía por Edward pero dudando de lo ultimo

Si, yo .. no se , Rose se volvió todo para mi y yo todo para ella, estamos destinados y no dejare que nada nos separe jamás – me dijo emm con la voz de enamorado que yo bien conocía

De verdad lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto con mi hermano, bella no puedo decir que te ama porque de eso no se nada pero puedo asegurarte que el cambio gracias a ti, tu lo cambiaste, el ahora sonríe, se ve lleno de una luz que le faltaba y puedo asegurar que tu eres la razón

Emmett es muy tierno de verdad, pero ya le dije a Edward que lo olvidaría y quien sabe hasta pueda encontrar a alguien mas, conocí a alguien y el me entiende mejor de lo que pensé, me quiere de eso estoy segura y yo podría llegar a quererlo – le confesé

Eres una terca, mi hermano y tu están hechos el uno para el otro – me aseguro el fortachón

Después de que Emmett saliera de mi habitación llore un rato mas y me decidí a salir encontrándome a Edward listo para tocar la puerta

necesitas algo? – le dije imitándolo como en la universidad

bueno te quería … quería decir que el baño esta libre – me respondió no muy convencido

esa chica de hoy …

tanya – completo el

si ella. Ustedes tienen algo? – me atreví a correr riesgos

la verdad es que no pero ella es divertida – carajo sentí como si una piedra me cayera justo en los hombros – y es muy inteligente – que lo jodan ya iba la segunda piedra – y claro no olvidemos que obtuvo el 5 lugar en las pruebas nacionales – otra maldita piedra – por que? Celosa , recuerda que dijiste que me olvidarías no? – me dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cara para besarme? No lo se pero seria el segundo! Así que coloque mi mejor cara de buena besadora y estire mis labios y escuche su risa mientras se metía a su habitación

maldito cabron, te burlaste de mi de nuevo – lo dije mas triste que divertida y si antes quería olvidarlo hoy era una confirmación de todo esto

.

.

.

Me dirigía a la cafetería hablando muy entretenida con Alice ya que rose estaba con Emmett

así que técnicamente es una versión femenina de Edward? – resumió todo lo que le conté

si, supongo… oh! Pero mi la que cafetería tan llena – trate de cambiar la conversación

tienes razón es mejor que vayamos por la comida de una buena vez, pero eso si no te salvas de lo que tenemos que hablar – nos fuimos por caminos diferentes ya que ella tenia a Jasper que le había traído comida

Me dispuse a recibir mi comida cuando note una diferencia de porciones entre mi comida y la de otros.. digo yo tenia demasiada y la razón? Muy fácil Mike estaba trabajando en la cafetería de la universidad pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los gritos de un tipo a .. Edward? Si, el mismo

Vamos Edward ya sabes que quiero esto! Quiero que seas mío – pero que carajos estaba diciendo? Pero ellos eran hombres, era una declaración? Acaso eran de esos ….

Lo preguntare tantas veces como sea necesario, no puedo vivir sin ti Edward – le gritaba el hombre mientras Edward se alejaba , coño! Ahora si que estaban confirmadas mis sospechas era Gay! Por eso me rechazo pero no entiendo lo del beso

Vamos te lo pido – continuo el hombre

Esta bien – respondió Edward el gay

Estoy tan feliz de tenerte conmigo – contesto el hombre

Te esperare después de clases – completo el hombre, ahora si que estaba espantada

Me senté en una mesa junto a Edward y realmente que no sabia que decir, el amor de vida gay? Vaya bella si que los escoges bien – me dije

entonces por eso me rechazabas? – me atreví a preguntar

de que hablas? – parecía confundido

vamos Edward que no te de pena, en la actualidad las parejas gay son muy bien aceptadas por la sociedad , ya puedo morir tranquila de verdad que si no me entero me muero pensando en que no te gustaba por alguna otra razón – le dije

de que carajos hablas? Parejas gay? Rechazarte? – de verdad estaba confundido

si tu eres gay no?

Bella esa es la ofensa mas grande que me han hecho alguna vez, no soy gay- miera ahora que le decía?

Bueno .. es que … el te quería junto a … no podía vivir sin ti … - no podía hablar bien, que lindo!

Dios bella! Me gustan las mujeres, estas loca el solo quería que me uniera al club de ten…. – se corto solo

El club de que?

No te diré, presiento que estarías en el mismo club

Jamás haría eso

El día de clases acabo así que como Edward jamás me dijo nada me decidi a averiguar por mi misma lo seguí hasta un lugar muy apartado donde se encontró con tanya, hablaron de algo en lo que el no estaba interesado y continuaron hasta unas canchas

-también te unirás al club de tenis? – me pregunto el hombre de hace rato

- este año tenemos a Cullen el es excelente y no imaginas lo que me costo tenerlo – claro que lo imagino, pensé.

Ya me podía imaginar jugar junto a Edward pero mis ilusiones se esfumaron cuando lo vi junto a tanya, estaban cumpliendo mi fantasía de que me enseñara tenis, la muy perra

No paso mucho para que me arrepintiera de haberme metido en este club, me obligaron a hacer sentadilla, lagartijas y a correr. De verdad estaba en una lugar realmente malo.

**Bueno no es demasiado pero tampoco es poco, prometo que en próximo Bella odiara a Tanya mas que nunca**

**Gracias por sus reviews, esto es por y para ustedes**

**Bless **


	9. una cita, pero no conmigo

Los personajes no son míos y esta demás decir de quien son, la historia es una adaptación de un anime llamado "Itazura na kiss" sin embargo tiene muchos detalles que yo le agregue

Capitulo 9

**Amor? Amor, y eso para que sirve? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

y entonces Emmett no me dejaba ir! – decía una emocionada Rose mientras terminábamos de almorzar

- tu eras la que no dejaba ir a Emmett – ataco Alice

- es que te vi tan desesperada tras Jasper que no quería dejarte sola – contraataco Rose

- Sabes que no importa , mejor bella dime como esta el club de tenis? – me pregunto Alice como si mi cara no hablara por mi

- Excelente , solo me fracture un brazo – Sarcasmo ON, se nota mucho? En realidad no me fracture ningún brazo pero me quedo una hermosa marca en la cara

Tampoco exageres bells, pero es genial estar con Edward no? – esa fue Alice

No, casi no lo veo y el entrenamiento es demasiado

Y si lo invitas a ver una película, se estrenando esa películas que es solo para parejas – propuso rose

En cuanto llegue a casa me encontré con Edward y al verlo tan indiferente a mi se me ocurrió que la película seria una buena idea, digo cuantas parejas no van juntas a cine? El único problema es que no somos pareja… parejas y una mierda! Lo voy a invitar

Me acerque contundente – Edward quiero que tu y yo vayamos a cine juntos, están estrenando una película y no voy a aceptar un no por respu ….

no – corto

pero no sabes que película es – le reclame

no me importa, si es contigo no voy a ningún lado

maldito – y salió de la sala dejándome, una vez mas, con el corazón partido

maldito y estúpido arrogante – le grite

El día del estreno había llegado y tuve que salir con Alice y Rose para no estar sola, claro ellas estaban con Jasper y Emmett, lo que me dejaba sola y triste, de verdad quería estar feliz, quería superara a Edward y acabar esta tontería.

Mientras estaba en la fila para comprar la entradas vi a tanya con alguien mas pero estaban tan lejos que preferí no seguir mirando, me distraje con muchas cosas pero tanya paso demasiado pegada a mi lado con su cita …. Era … Edward , maldito ella era la razón de su rechazo, mientras me despedía de las chicas me tropecé con Garrett , uno de nuestros compañeros en el club de tenis

Garrett hola – le salude

Hola bella – se veía agitado

Que haces por acá – trate de distraerme

Estoy siguiendo a mi amada y al odioso de Cullen … espera estas con Cullen no?

Creo que como pudiste darte cuenta no estamos juntos

Pero te gusta?

Si – admití apenada

Bueno serás mi cómplice, tengo entradas para seguir a tanya a la película

Pero no creo que sea buena idea – dije mientras me jalaba a la sala de cine

Pasamos la mitad de la película intentando que ellos no tuvieran contacto alguno, Edward jamás intentaba nada así que estaba relajada, pero tanya …. Esa zorra solo le faltaba un lazo para regalarse

Edward siempre fue frio conmigo, jamás quiso nada que no fuera lo que ya teníamos y eso a veces era demasiado para mi ¿ por que con ella es diferente ? no lo se, no me importaba pero era duro estar en mi lugar y nadie me entendía, bueno Garrett tal vez si

Salimos de la sala de cine para seguirlos a un café no muy retirado de el cine, se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana y hablaron sobre la película y algunas trivialidades. Edward se veía tan hermoso con los rayos del sol

y dime Edward que tipo de chica te gusta? – tanya interrumpió mis pensamientos

tipo de chica? Supongo que me gustan las inteligentes – mierda, yo soy una tonta – las que saben cocinar – recordé el incidente de la carne fallida, mierda, de nuevo – y definitivamente me gustan las directas – Triple mierda, yo no soy para nada directa, digo estaba espiándolo – eso es todo supongo

Wow eres un poco exigente no crees? – cuestiono tanya

Para nada, una buena mujer debe tener buenas cualidades – respondió el

Es que … parece que me describieras a mi – dijo muy sugerente la perra de tanya

No lo creo, ni siquiera sabia que cocinabas o que eras directa – dijo Edward en tono frio

Edward no respondía ninguna de sus insinuaciones, eso es bueno no? Eso creía hasta que ella lo tomo de la mano para salir del restaurante y el no hizo nada, me rompió el corazón de nuevo

Salimos del café y entramos a una tienda deportiva en la que solo se detuvieron a comprar un par de raquetas, al parecer para tanya, hablaron poco lo cual me mantenía tranquila pero en un momento de descuido los perdimos

Garrett y yo salimos de la tienda y nos encontramos con Edward y tanya abrazados, no es que no pudieran pero y nosotros que? De verdad quería esto para mi? Quiero a alguien que me ignora por completo y no le importan mis sentimientos?

Garrett no puedo, simplemente no se que estoy haciendo, no deberíamos espiar a otros en una cita – dije un poco triste

Bella entiendo, deberíamos irnos

Tienes razón, no vale la pena – me gire para irme pero para mi sorpresa me tropecé con un hombre un poco enojado, había derramado su bebida por mi culpa y ahora estaba realmente enojado

Niña tonta, quien te crees? – me gritaba

Señor perdone yo … lo lamento, no se altere – intente calmarlo

Que me calme? Era mi bebida favorita y esta sobre mi camisa favorita – seguía gritando

Señor no debe alterarse, fue un accidente – interrumpió Edward? Si era el , me sorprendió verlo junto a mi – ellos arreglaran esto con usted, acá esta el dinero de una nueva camisa y bebida – Edward extendió la mano y le entrego el dinero para luego llevarme con el dejando a Garrett y a tanya solos

MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA Y MIL VECES MIERDA! Me había descubierto, estaba en problemas y si antes de odiaba ahora seria peor

Nos subimos a un pequeño bote en un lago no muy lejos del lugar del accidente

lamento lo que paso – me disculpe

que intentabas hacer? Como se te ocurre seguirme? Eres una acosadora

como se te ocurre! No, los estaba siguiendo

claro que si, lo note desde que entramos al cine

perdona eso

deja de disculparte – dijo mirando a otra parte y en ese momento note que solo habían familias y ninguna pareja

Edward … por que solo hay familias aquí?

Es fácil , se dice que este lago esta maldito y que todas las parejas que vienen aquí terminan y nunca vuelve, espero que nos pase eso

QUEEE?! – dije mientras me levantaba, mala idea, estábamos en un bote

Bella siéntate , nos vas a hacer …. – pero no pudo terminar caímos al aguas

Salimos del agua y nos sentamos bajo un árbol, Edward se saco la chaqueta y comenzamos a hablar de algunas tonterías para pasar el rato mientras nos secábamos

de verdad lamento que te tomes tantas molestias por mi

Es imposible estar maldito contigo – me ignoro

A que te refieres?

Eres una maldición andante

Idiota

No te cansas de insultarme?

No te cansas de ser tan frio?

No

Entonces yo tampoco

Hablamos hasta tarde y realmente no tenia ganas de nada, solo quería estar con el pero entonces el tema del beso

Edward …

Mmmh – me dijo a modo de respuesta

Hace rato quería preguntarte algo

Mmh – repitió

Es sobre el beso de la otra vez

Que quieres saber? – parecía mas interesado

Por que me besaste?

No lo se

De verdad?

Bueno en realidad si, te lo merecías, te tomas muchas molestias por mi, me ayudas con muchas cosas y …. Bueno solo se me ocurrió eso como agradecimiento

No había nada mas?

Realmente no

Creo que deberíamos irnos ya – estaba triste, de verdad creí que algo podía nacer entre nosotros

No, quiero quedarme un rato mas, a veces disfruto estos momentos contigo

De verdad?

Si, es que no estas molestando, a veces puede ser agradable estar contigo

Nos quedamos una hora mas, solo hablando hasta que el se durmió, se veía tan hermoso, calmado y era todo lo que podría obtener el día de hoy, pero estaba feliz

Yo aun guardo esperanza en cuanto a Edward y a mi pero no se lo que piense el pero creo que no debería importarme, el lo es todo para mi y yo no soy nada para el, injusto per cierto

Dos hora después nos encontrábamos llegando a casa , papa me llamo aparte para hablarme – estaba serio – pero no creí que de verdad fuese a pasar esto

bella ya llevamos un año en la casa Cullen y de verdad creo que es hora de irnos

irnos? – estaba en shock

si, irnos. Ya es momento de dejar de ser tan dependientes

papa yo no …

no es lo que quieras es lo que yo diga – me corto

Si algo , me unía a Edward era vivir bajo el mismo techo pero y ahora que eso ya no existía que pasaría con nosotros? Si quiera existía un nosotros? Mis planes de conquista estaban oficialmente arruinados

**Hola, lamento la demora pero espero que puedan perdonarme**

**Gracias por todos los reviews y sus MP, esto es por y para ustedes**

**El próximo capitulo es Edward POV, ya era hora**

**Bless**


	10. Cuando ya no estes

Los personajes no son míos y esta demás decir de quien son, la historia es una adaptación de un anime llamado "Itazura na kiss" sin embargo tiene muchos detalles que yo le agregue

Capitulo 10

**Nunca sabrás como va a comenzar o como se va a manifestar pero siempre sabrás que es amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

Los últimos años solo me había concentrado en mis estudios, jamás me interesaron las otras personas, jamás pase un mal momento o me sentí avergonzado. La vida no significaba nada para mi, solo existía para llenar el espacio en la vida de Esme y Carlisle.

Mi vida se basaba en estudiar, comer y dormir; todo estaba controlado y hasta mis amigos sabían eso – bueno un amigo – Jasper, el es mi mejor amigo pero a veces puede ser un poco blando con las personas

El punto es que nada cambiaba de lugar sin que yo lo supiera desde antes, hasta ese día, isabella swan cambio todo, desde que me entrego esa carta me arruino la vida, no podía pensar en un día de tranquilidad desde que estaba en casa

Desde hace un tiempo la presencia de la tonta – como yo le decía – no era tan molesta, a veces hasta me divertía, sabia lo que ella sentía por mi pero no le di importancia y luego ella me sorprendía un sus pequeños detalles que de alguna manera podían alegrar mi día , no me mal entiendan no sentía nada por ella, o no creía sentirlo, eso solo que a veces te enamoras de los detalles y no de una persona, eso le pasaba a ella conmigo, imposible yo jamás le demostré ningún sentimiento a ella … entonces … ella estaba de verdad enamorada de mi

De verdad intente alejarla de mi, pero ella puede ser tan persistente, trate de ser indiferente, burlarme de ella y todo para nada, ella seguía conmigo, por que? Para que?

La vida siempre fue una mierda conmigo pero no ese día, desde el beso que le di el día de la celebración me he sentido diferente, solo fue un beso, nada especial ; eso quería hacer parecer pero en realidad si sentí algo, no podía aceptarlo y mucho menos hablarlo con ella, seria darle una esperanza y no quiero eso, no aguantaría tenerla a mi lado, besándola cada minuto, sentir sus tiernos y suaves labios que me hacen sentir … Maldita sea de verdad algo me estaba pasando

Estaba decidido a olvidar esas tonterías y tanya me ayudaría a eso, la cita fue la excusa perfecta pero no contaba con bella siguiéndonos, no quería tener que aguantar a bella así que evite la mayoría de veces a tanya

Creía que todo estaba claro en mi, pero ahora esta en frente de mi casa viendo como bella se despedía de todos nosotros, no volvería, tendría la paz que siempre desee no? No , esa tonta se metió en mi corazón y no la podía sacar, no la amaba pero no podía negar que algo sentía por ella, que era? Ni yo mismo sabia

Los extrañare mucho- decía bella mientras abrazaba a Esme

Bella por favor quédate, eres mi única hija – rogaba Esme

No puedo, mi lugar es junto a Charlie – expreso con tristeza

Adiós Edward , te extrañare – quería decirle que también la extrañaría pero no lo conseguí, solo fui mas frio aun

Adiós

La vi alejarse y entonces lo sentí, intranquilidad, ansiedad, pero no las extraño de todo fue que no sentí mi tan ansiada paz; que carajos me estaba pasando?

Entramos a la casa y automáticamente nos sentamos en la sala, había un silencio incomodo innegable, tratamos de hablar como cuando bella estaba junto a nosotros pero Esme no dejaba de llorar

deberíamos hacer algo para hacerla volver – propuso Emmett

estoy de acuerdo – dijo Esme entre lagrimas

si todos están de acuerdo Edward debería ir por ella – propuso Carlisle

ni loco! Ya estamos en paz, escuchan eso? Es silencio, hace mucho no había tranquilidad en esta casa –dije mientras me levantaba para irme

Edward Cullen me vas a escuchar! Tu amas a isabella y no lo puedes negar, hace cuanto no reías como lo hiciste con ella? Jamás hubieras ayudado a otros pero bella te cambio, acéptalo – esa fue la insistente de Esme

Yo no la amo, es mas le tengo lastima, necesita tan desesperadamente el amor de una madre que lo busco en ti pero como eso no fue suficiente me quiere a mi para satisfacerle sus caprichos, no soy un niñero – no sentía lo que estaba diciendo pero poco a poco me convencería y eso si era seguro

Quien eres? Mi hermano hubiera aceptado estar enamorado o es que el gran Edward Cullen no puede admitir que una niña le robo el corazón? – me grito Emmett

Esa niña por mi se puede ir al infierno – y salí directo a mi habitación

En el camino revise un sobre que estaba encima de una pequeña mesa y al abrirlo m ira fue en aumento, habían fotos de bella y mías, juntos, habían fotos en la piscina, en la graduación, en la despedida y una foto de …. De … de nuestro beso, debía ser obra de Esme; Recogí las fotos y decidí que debía quemarlas, no debían quedar dudas de lo poco que sentía por esa tonta

.

.

.

Hoy había sido un día realmente duro para mi, no sabia por que pero no me estaba gustando mi carrera, no sentía ese amor que todos decían sentir, esta vacío al recibir cada clase, ese lugar no era mi lugar

Salí del salón de clase y una llamada me inquieto – llamando casa- casa? A esta hora solo estaría Esme, entonces conteste

hola? Esme

Edward por favor ayúdame , Emmett esta mal ayúdame! – era bella y estaba desesperada

No entiendo bella que tiene Emmett? – ignore el que estuviera en mi casa

Dice que el estomago le duele y acabo de vomitar

Puede que sea apendicitis, colócalo de lado y así no se ahoga con su vomito, llama una ambulancia, le avisare a rose y estaremos en el hospital

Esta bien – colgó la llamada y yo solo esperaba que todo saliera bien

Pase a buscar a rose y en poco tiempo partimos al hospital, al llegar nos encontramos con Esme y juntos nos dirigimos a la habitación en donde estaban Emmett y bella. Cuando llegamos le pedí a bella que saliera un momento conmigo

Bella quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste con Emmett

No fue nada .. solo – comenzó a llorar

Bella no llores por favor

Es que tenia tanto miedo, no sabia que hacer – me decía desesperada, entonces me deje llevar y le di un abrazo de esos que hacen que te calmes al instante

Emmett esta bien y todos te lo agradecemos, tuviste una buena reacción ante la situación, si no hubieras estado hay no se que hubiera pasado

Yo .. de verdad te agradezco que digas eso, a veces me gustaría poder ayudar mucho mas

Después de la emotiva charla entramos a la habitación y nos indicaron que Emmett tenia una obstrucción en los intestinos así que debían dejarlo en el hospital un tiempo, lo llevaron a una habitación compartida junto con otro paciente de nombre james, al parecer tenia la misma edad que nosotros y llevaba 6 meses internado en el hospital

Bella no se separo ni un poco de Emmett en el momento en que rose tuvo que irse y Emmett estaba muy cómodo con la presencia de bella, james por otro lado estaba mas a gusto con Emmett, en muy poco tiempo se hicieron amigos y no dejaban de hablar de deportes

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, tres para ser exactos , y bella no dejaba de visitar a Emmett y james , siempre les traía flores y algunos juegos, debo admitir que a veces podía ser un poco irritante ver a bella y james tan pegados el uno al otro

El día había terminado y bella y yo decidimos caminar de regreso a casa, esta noche se quería en mi casa ya que aun vivía en un departamento a parte con Charlie, la noche estaba hermosa pero algo me daba la sensación de que sin ella caminando junto a mi la noche no seria igual… pero que carajos acababa de decir? Donde esta el Edward frio y sin corazón?

_Se lo llevo bella con todo su amor, con sus detalles y hermosas sonrisas –_ me dijo mi voz interior pero la mande a callar de una buena vez

que crees que tenga james? – pregunto bella

es algo con los riñones

pobre, están tan joven y guapo – guapo? Acaso no hay mas adjetivos?

Supongo

Quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudarlo

A veces también quisiera lo mismo

pero tu puedes hacerlo, tu puedes ayudar a quien quieras

yo de doctor? Me gustaría ver eso

te aseguro que no es mala idea

esa noche no volvimos a hablar del tema y tampoco los días que siguieron, ni los que siguieron a esos, solo nos dedicábamos a Emmett y para mi desgracia a james, nos divertíamos mucho y eso era innegable

para desgracia de james la hora de salir del hospital para Emmett había llegado y eran muy buenos amigos, aunque Emmett podía ser mucho mas serio que james, se despidieron con algunas lagrimas y promesas de que volverían a verse no importa que pasara

estábamos en el taxi rumbo a nuestra casa solo bella, Emmett y yo, manteníamos un silencio cómodo pero no demasiado pero fue roto por la imprudencias de Emmett

y bueno hermanito ya le dijiste a bella que la amas?

Aun no le digo nada y sabes por que? Porque no siento eso por ella

Tampoco te tienes de que preocupar porque no me volverás a ver, recuerda que ya no vivo bajo el mismo techo que tu – respondió un poco – mucho- ofendida bella

Tienes razón para mi fortuna así es

Llegamos a casa y estábamos listos para abrir cuando …

BIENVENIDO EMMETT! BIENVENIDA BELLA!

Queee? – gritamos los 3 al unísono

Que bella vuelve con nosotros hijo- dijo una emocionada Esme

Que bien! Hermanita vuelves a estar conmigo – grito Esme

Así parece emm – dijo bella

Y bueno bella estaba de vuelta y lista para hacer desastres y volver mi vida de cabeza, solo esperaba que no se enterara de lo que tenia en mi cuarto, tal vez podía asustarse un poco

**Bueno el segundo en un día, ojala les guste**

**Dejen sus reviews **

**En la noche posiblemente les deje otro capitulo**

**Bless **


	11. Regresaste y ahora yo debo irme

Los personajes no son míos y esta demás decir de quien son, la historia es una adaptación de un anime llamado "Itazura na kiss" sin embargo tiene muchos detalles que yo le agregue

Capitulo 11

**Estar bien a veces no significa estar bien, el estar bien para algunos puede matar a otros**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov**

Bella había vuelto a vivir a nuestra casa y no podía dejar de sentirme aliviado, de pronto el ambiente se volvió mas suave y armonioso, increíblemente la tonta tenia su encanto y eso no lo podía negar

Necesitaba despejarme y aclarar mi mente, no sabia que pasaba por mi vida y tampoco era mi prioridad pero sabia que en algún momento esto que "sentía" iba a ser sabido por mas de una persona

Decidí que de debía alejarme de mi familia, de bella, solo serian unos días, 3 para ser exactos , iría a trabajar a …. Villa romance, era algo fuera de lo común para mi, pero era trabajo.

**Día 1 **

El trabajo no era tan malo, villa romance era cerca de un bosque lleno de flores, arboles, animales y esas cosas que les gustan a los enamorados, aunque idiotas les quedaba mejor.

Podía quedarme a dormir en una de las habitaciones y la comida era excelente, era el primer y mejor trabajo que había tenido, tenia tranquilidad y eso no lo cambiaba por nada del mundo.

Estaba sacando la basura cuando un par de chicas me pidieron que es sacara unas foto junto a la pequeña fuente, pero un par de manos impidieron que pudiera tomarla, eran suaves y delicadas.

Holaaaaa – canturrearon mientras me soltaban, conocía esa voz y vaya que si la conocía, era la que me desvelaba … estaba divagando

Bella que haces aquí? Emmett, Tu también?

Si es que sabia que extrañarías a esta hermosura y Rose esta de viaje así que decidí molestarte un rato – confeso Emmett señalando a bella en la primera parte

Lamento que llegáramos sin avisar – se disculpo bella

Donde esta mama? – pregunte

Se quedo con papa – respondió Emmett

Y papa? – volvió a preguntar

Tenia trabajo – volvió a responder Emmett

Esme no podía dejar solo a Carlisle – completo bella

Y si piensan que no podía ser peor un claxon comenzó a sonar, tanya

holaaa, holaaa – gritaba la rubia desde su auto, no estaba sola, con ella venían una niña no muy menor a nosotros pero parecida a tanya, y Garrett, siempre detrás de las faldas de tanya

Hola a todos – gritaba Garrett

Hola – respondimos todos muy poco emocionados

Que hacen aquí? – pregunto bella

Oh ya sabes solo pasábamos por aquí – respondió sugerente

Eres una …. – y se abrió el infierno

BUENOOOOO chicas mejor nos calmamos y descansamos que todos debemos estar cansados – Intervino Emmett

Luego de un rato todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y no salieron hasta el día siguiente lo que me dio un tiempo para mi.

**Día 2**

Paseaba por el hermoso y amplio bosque que villa romance tenia, en realidad no tenia idea donde estaba, pero si algo estaba seguro es que no estaba lejos de mis amigos.

Era hermoso todo a mi alrededor, entonces la vi …

**Bella Pov**

Todo había sido maravilloso, desde que me fui de la casa Cullen hasta el día en que volví, sentí que eso le daría tiempo a Edward para extrañarme …. Y ahora me encontraba en esta hermosa villa junto con todos lo que quería.

Había salido a dar un paseo con un libro en mis manos, en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba recostada en un árbol leyendo mi libro en lo profundo del bosque.

_Estaba en el lugar mas hermoso del mundo, habían flores de todos los tipos y de todos los colores, comencé a llorar sin razón aparente hasta que un par de manos secaron mis lagrimas, era el._

_No llores, te ves realmente hermosa cuando sonríes – me dijo_

_Yo.. yo … Gra- gracias – apenas y podía hablar_

_Eres todo lo que tengo, lo sabes verdad? – Era demasiado tierno para ser verdad_

_Que estas diciendo? – Apenas y pude decir mientras sus labios comenzaban a buscar los míos_

_Era un beso cálido, se sentía tan profundo que si estuviera mirando sus ojos fácilmente pude haber llorado. Era todo lo que alguna ves espere de el, lo que siempre supe que jamás obtendría, amor._

_Es tarde, debo irme ahora – me dijo mientras terminaba el beso y con su mano acariciaba mi rostro_

_Espera, tengo tanto que preguntarte – intente detenerlo _

_Todo a su tiempo, debo irme pero prometo que algún día te besare cada día de mi existencia – me dio un casto beso en los labios y se marcho_

_EDWARD! EDWARD! – fue lo único que pude decir mientras lo veía alejarse_

_Entonces… Desperté _

Había sido un sueño, uno hermoso, pero al final un sueño. Ese beso se había sentido muy real, demasiado para haber sido solo un sueño, aun podía sentir el calor de sus labios en los míos

Tal y como el Edward de mi sueño había dicho era tarde, muy tarde, me de volví a la villa y me metí a la habitación en la que me estaba quedando, esa noche dormí tan bien y con la esperanza de volver a ver al Edward de mis sueños

**Día 3**

**Edward Pov**

Sabia que lo que había hecho era bastante osado, no soy ningún caballero con armadura pero todo valió la pena.

Era el ultimo día en el que podía quedarme en villa romance así que era día de relajarse, con los chicos decidimos meternos a la piscina así que fuimos por nuestras respectivas cosas y nos quedamos hay hasta la hora de irnos

Estábamos listos para irnos de la misma forma en que llegamos, por grupos. Garrett, la pequeña y Tanya se irían juntos, Emmett , Bella y yo nos iríamos en el auto de Emmett.

Luego de unas largas horas de viaje llegamos a casa, yo solo esperaba poder dormir hasta hacerme viejo pero el destino tenia otros planes para mi.

EDWARD CULLEN! ME EXPLICAS QUE ES ESTO? – grito mi padre en cuanto me vio entrar por la puerta, en sus manos tenia un papel de la universidad

Como es que quieres cambiar de carrera? – Pregunto una preocupada Esme

Papá, mamá … yo de verdad quería decirles esto – intente explicar

COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO ASÍ! ESTA DEMENTE? – gritaba mi padre sin control alguno

No, no lo estoy solo estoy haciendo lo que creo correcto, seguir mi corazón, hacer algo por lo que realmente me gusta – respondí

Que carajos te piensas de la vida? El que seas inteligente no te da derecho a esto , ERES EL FUTURO DE MI EMPRESA! – seguía gritando mi padre

Y yo que? – Intervino Emmett – donde queda lo que yo quiero? Yo estoy estudiando para hacerme cargo de tu empresa y te aseguro que yo si le tengo amor a ese trabajo

Emmett es lo que realmente quieres? – Pregunto mi madre

Si mamá –respondió de inmediato el grandulón

Supongo que por la crisis de la empresa no note que te estaba dejando de lado – ese fue Carlisle

A todas estas, cual es la dichosa carrera a la que se quiere cambiar mi hermano? – Emmett, como siempre tan curioso

Medicina, tendremos un medico en la familia – Respondió una alegre Esme

Luego de ese pequeño problema subí a mi habitación mientras los demás se quedaron a cenar, hay lo note, no vi a bella en todo ese tiempo . Decidí pasar por su habitación para poder hablarle un rato pero sin ningún éxito, estaba dormida por lo que decidí recostarme un rato a su lado, me sentía tan en calma, tan … en paz, me sentía donde debía estar, pero una preocupación pasaba por mi cabeza, la empresa y sus problemas, que quería decir mamá con eso? Fuese lo que fuese ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer, aunque me tocase sacrificarla a ella. Cuando por fin la encontré debo dejarla ir, no era justo pero la vida no es justa.

Sabia que iba a ser duro para mi, pero prefería dejarla que ver a mi familia perder la empresa, pasara lo que pasara siempre la iba a ama…. A querer.

**Lamento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo pero es que comencé un mi ultimo año escolar y juro que de tanta tarea me van a matar pero volví para quedarme.**

**Para las que preguntan cuantos capítulos son puedo decirles que son mas de 20, espero acabar con esta historia pronto para publicar NOCHES DE VAMPIRO así que estaré subiend capítulos semanalmente. Gracias por sus mensajes y sus Reviews, los leo todos y gracias a ellos es que publico de nuevo.**

**Bless.**


	12. Un matrimonio forzado

Los personajes no son míos y esta demás decir de quien son, la historia es una adaptación de un anime llamado "Itazura na kiss" sin embargo tiene muchos detalles que yo le agregue.

Capitulo 12

Solo cuando en verdad dejemos de tener miedo comenzaremos realmente a disfrutar

**Bella Pov**

Me había levantado temprano esa mañana, después de llegar a casa subí sin saludar a nadie y caí dormida en mi cama sin poder humano que me levantara, había tendido ese extraño sueño de nuevo en donde Edward llegaba me besaba y se iba, ya me estaba aburriendo de eso.

Fui a la universidad y tome todas mis clases pero al salir hice algo que hace mucho quería hacer, me cambie para enfermería, quería salvar vidas y nadie me impediría comenzar a vivir mi sueño.

Llegue a casa mas que cansada, decidí tomar un baño ya que luego saldría con las chicas, Emmett lucia un poco triste cuando iba saliendo de la casa pero preferí no preguntar, ya Rose me diría que estaba pasando.

**Emmett Pov**

Que se creía mi hermano al tomar decisiones a la ligera? Estaba traicionando su amor por bella por la empresa! No permitiría que algo así pasara.

Era mas de medio día cuando bella salió de la casa, momento perfecto para hablar con el idiota de mi hermano, subí hasta su habitación y hay lo confronte.

Que te sucede? – le grite

De que hablas tu entraste como un animal a mi habitación! – me respondió el muy sínico

Se lo que estas haciendo por la empresa y no puedes hacer algo como es…

Deja de hablar, lo hago porque quiero, porque es lo correcto, por que es demasiado para ti y si alguien debe sacrificarse seré yo –Me corto Edward

Deja tu payasada, vas a perder a bella, perderás lo único bueno que hay en tu vida solo por la empresa?

BELLA NO ME IMPORTA! NO LA QUIERO, JAMÁS LA VOY A QUERER – comenzó a gritar Edward – ES SOLO PARA DIVERTIME! EL DÍA EN QUE YO SIENTA ALGO POR ESA TONTA, ESE DI… - Y de golpe la puerta se abrió mostrando a una deprimida bella, verla daban ganas de llorar

Yo lo lamento, volví por mi celular y creí que estaban peleando, pero me doy cuenta que no, vuelvan a lo que hacían – estaba a punto de irse entonces Edward …

Bella, yo … - intento decir el soquete de mi hermano

No pasa nada Edward , fui yo la que tomo las cosas mal, quiero que sepas que no me iré de esta casa pero eso no significa que tienes derecho a mirarme o a dirigirme la palabra – casi, solo casi estuvo a punto de quebrarse

Déjame explicarte – volvió a intentar Edward, yo por otro lado solo quería salir de ese lugar

No tienes nada que explicar, siempre supe que no me querías, pero insistí incansablemente hasta toparme con la realidad, solo fui uno de tus caprichos mas, quiero que sepas que te amo pero no por eso voy a aguantarte todo, esto fue la ultima vez que me lastimas, lo juro . Algún día dejare de amarte y ese día, cuando encuentre a alguien que valga la pena, ese día juro que valdrá la pena cada lagrima que derrame por ti. Estoy feliz de que dijiste eso mientras yo escuchaba, hubiera sido una pena seguir actuando como la idiota de la historia, si es que hay una– Y hay estaba bella o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella.

Después de que bella se desahogara con Edward la vimos irse de la casa y luego de ella se fue Edward , esa era lo que necesitaba Edward para entrar en razón, un buen golpe con la realidad … o eso creía

**Esme Pov**

La cena en casa estaba un poco tensa, bella no para de mirar a la nada , Edward no paraba de mirar a bella y Emmett no dejaba de mirar a Edward, Carlisle miraba papeles de la empresa , algo pasaba y lo averiguaría pero claro, antes de sacar a la detective que llevaba dentro Edward lanzo la bomba

Familia tengo que hacer un anuncio – comenzó Edward – me voy a casar – finalizo

Que carajos dijiste? – se me escapo de los labios

Como escucharon, me voy a casar en 1 mes – repitió

BELLAAAA FELICITACIONES QUERIDA! YO SABIA QUE ALGUN DÍA ESE BOBO DE MI HIJO SE TENIA QUE DAR CUENTA DE LO QUE SE ESTABA PERDIENDO – Le grite a bella muy emocionada mientras la tomaba de las manos, pero su rostro no dejaba de mirar a Edward

Esme puedes calmarte? No es bella con la que voy a compartir el resto de mis días – Ardía Troya mientras Edward terminaba su frase

De que estas hablando? – gritamos Carlisle y yo

El muy idiota de mi hermano cree que si se casa con la hija del dueño del banco al que papá solicito el préstamo es mas fácil llevar las cosas de la empresa, en palabras fáciles , se va a casar por la empresa – explico Emmett

Si lo pones así le quitas el romanticismo – respondió Edward

Estas loco si crees que voy a permitir algo como eso – le reprocho Carlisle

Es una decisión tomada, ya hable con Irina y esta dispuesta a casarse – ataco Edward

Es una locura, debes casarte por amor – devolvió Carlisle

Por favor espero respeten mi decisión – dijo Edward retirándose de la mesa,

Intente encontrar a bella pero no tuve éxito, al parecer había salido de la casa y se había llevado ropa de su armario, no volvería durante un tiempo.

**Bella Pov **

Todo había terminado para mi, Edward se iba a casar la única persona que había amado durante mi corta edad me iba a dejar y no podía soportarlo por eso decidí irme lejos y estaba segura que por un largo tiempo no estaría en sus vidas.

**Lamento que fuera corto pero no tenia mucho tiempo y quería subir algo rápido**

**Bless **


End file.
